Riding On The Wings Of An Angel
by Darkwing333
Summary: Jate. Kate gets herself into some trouble. Will Jack get to Kate in time? And what about all the aftershocks Kate's memories bring with them. AU! R&R!
1. Island Beasts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost, I just think I do sometimes...really, it's rather confusing...

**Author's Note:** I **LOVE** reviews. Really i do, I live off of them. Seriously, i eat them for dinner. So please give me reviews so i don't starve and die. If I die i can't write any more stories...You see my problem don't you...

* * *

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 1: Island Beasts**

Jack:

'How could Kate keep putting her life in danger like this?' Jack thought fiercely as he stitched up Lily's leg. One of the survivors who had slipped on some rocks by the shore and had sliced her leg open on some barnacles. She was currently unconscious from the loss of blood, so Jack was free to not worry about his patient being in pain. 'Why? Does she want me to have to stitch her up too?' Tying the last stitch, Jack covered the wound with gauze and sat back on his heals.

He had once asked Kate what she had done, but she had said that he lost his chance to know. Now he was still left wondering. 'He had doubted Kate had murdered anyone in cold blood; there was just something in her nature that told him so. Then again, maybe she was a really good actress.' Shaking his head. 'Then again…well, 'then again' had come and proved him wrong. She lied about the silver briefcase…she tried to weasel out of opening it with me. And I fell for it! She didn't want me to see what was in it.'

Gazing off onto the beach, Jack's thoughts could not be stopped. 'Then there were the guns. Had Kate used them, if not then why were the guns in there.' Next came the thoughts of the toy plane.

After Kate had removed the toy plane from the envelope, Jack had nearly laughed until he saw Kate's face. 'She looked so lost and alone.' He had been expecting something a little more…sinister. Something that screamed guilty. Something to stop the ongoing battle in his head. 'To trust or not to trust that is the question.' Jack stood up and stepped out of the tent and headed down to the waters edge. 'Kate.' His mind screamed. 'Why? You said you loved him. When I asked you what the plane meant. I pushed her; I pushed her to tell me- called her a liar. Why did I push her? Why couldn't I leave it buried in the past?

"_What is it?" Jack had asked_

"_It's nothing." She had replied._

"_What is it Kate?"_

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"_I want the truth, just this once. What is it?"_

"_It belonged to the man I loved."_

"_The truth."_

"_It belonged to the man I loved! —"_

"—_Stop lying to me! Tell me the truth!"_

"_I'm not! It belonged to the man I killed!"_

Wiping his hands on his pants. Jack headed back to the tent. 'She said it belonged to the man she killed. So she was a murderer after all. I should be wary of her. Stop caring so much. She _is_ a bad person. She's dangerous just like the marshal said.'

Jacks thoughts were interrupted as he reached the med tent once more to hear his patient waking up and whimpering. Pushing all thoughts of Kate out of his head, Jack plunged into the doctor routine.

X X X X X X

Kate:

The breath caught in her throat as Kate scrambled to climb a tree. She was only a few feet up and needed to go higher…her life very likely depended on it. Something was chasing her…and it wasn't human.

Thoughts of the pilot being ripped from the cockpit flooded into her head. His blood splattering on the windshield and the fear she had felt as she ran for her life was nothing she had ever felt before.

But it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Sure, it wasn't big enough to be the monster, if that's truly what it was, but it could really be a bad thing if whatever it was out there caught her. The thing moved fast and sound big crashing through the undergrowth.

_It had come out of nowhere. Sayid and Charlie had been with her collecting fruit from deeper in the valley. They had insisted on accompanying her after Jack had had a word with them. 'He thinks I am putting my life in danger on purpose. Ha!' What does he know? If he had my life he would do the same thing… just to forget.'_

_They needed to come back with more fruit than usual and that was Charlie and Sayid's argued to Kate to let them come with her. In truth she wouldn't had been able to stop them. 'After all they had 'orders' from Jack.' The fruit near the caves was quickly being eaten. They had just been walking and talking. Sayid was still limping but was much better. Charlie was depressed, who could blame him, and Kate had actually been glad he had volunteered to come along. Although she suspected that he only wanted to find a clue to Claire's whereabouts._

_Then things had gone wrong. Sounds started coming from every direction. Mournful noises. Haunting sounds. Not the sounds that came from a jungle, but who knew, this jungle had polar bears. Sayid had shouted at them to run, and they had. But then things had gone even more wrong. Screams started to come from behind where Sayid and Charlie were. She ran back looking for them, but they weren't there. Something started to come at her and she had run in another direction blindly. Now, she was alone and didn't have a clue to where she was._

Her hands started to sweat and she slipped painfully on the bark, scrapping them. A whimper of pained frustration slipped out of Kate. Stretching she desperately reached for the next branch.

"I can do this, I can, I can. I have to!" Kate gave herself a pep talk. She reached the next branch, then the next. Moving with frenzied movements. At ten feet up she heard a noise below and the tree shuttered. 'Oh-great. It's big, it's scary…and it can climb.' Kate thought sarcastically. 'Come on you've been in worse situations than this.'

Looking down she saw that the thing _wasn't_ climbing the tree, but it was indeed a polar bear. Kate's eyes bulged out at the biggest polar bear she had ever seen. 'Now _that's_ just not normal.' Kate's heart started to pound as she saw it coming closer, starting to stand on its hind legs it rocked the tree violently.

Kate clung on desperately getting scratches and bruises in the process. A branch snapped from above and hit Kate on the head with a sickening thunk, throwing Kate off balance.

Still clutching the tree Kate slide down two feet, head pounding with spots jumping before her eyes. Her left leg hit something furry and she jerked it up. A snarl came from below. 'The polar bear!! I am waaaaay to close.' Kate's panic returned in full force. Gasping with fright she pulled herself up and tried to think of something else…anything to stop the panic from consuming her. 'Can't…have…a panic…attack…right…now. You haven't…had those in…years.' It almost worked. Until Kate felt the worst pain she had ever felt rip though her.

X X X X X X

* * *

Now you can give a review. Not to be pushy or anything, but there is this really cute lookin' little purple button down there...that's the one to push. Hope you enjoyed my story :) 


	2. Fallen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost...as usual.I wish I were that much of a genius, but alas I am just a wannabe.

**Author's Note:** I **LOVE** reviews. Really i do, I live off of them. Seriously, i eat them for dinner. So please give me reviews so i don't starve and die. If I die i can't write any more stories...You see my problem don't you...

* * *

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 2: Fallen**

Jack:

Screams woke Jack up from his brooding trance. Quickly becoming alert, Jack jumped up, scanning the beach to find where the cries were coming from. Looking around Jack spotted a crowd that had converged at the tree line. 'Kate!'

As soon as the thought had entered his head, Jack was moving, running and crashing through the crowd. When the people saw him they parted letting him through. There standing before him was Sayid and Charlie. They were in the middle of saying something. Everyone was talking and asking questions. No one could hear a thing.

"Quiet!" Jack yelled. A few seconds later, silence settled over the crowd.

"What's going on." Jack looked around. "Where's Kate?" The desperation in his voice was not lost on the other survivors.

No one answered.

"Where's Kate!"

Sayid answered slowly, "We went to gather some fruit, Kate, Charlie and I—"

"—I know." Jack interrupted impatiently.

Sayid continued patiently, "Something attacked us. It came out of no where, from every direction…or so it seemed."

Sayid paused looking at Jack. "We ran and then we got split up. Charlie and I were together. We heard screams, but Kate was nowhere to be found. We figured that she would come back here, so when we couldn't find her, we headed to the beach." Sayid finished.

Charlie had stayed silent the whole time, but spoke up now. "It was a trap."

Everyone's head turned in Charlie's direction.

It was a bloody trap." Charlie said louder, his voice raising a pitch. Jack was looking at Charlie in concern now. "What are you talking about?"

"The creatures, they are more intelligent than we think." Charlie searched Jack's face. "They surrounded us and set up a trap to get us.

"I don't follow…Charlie?" Jack looked at Sayid who was also looking at Charlie with a confused expression on his face. "Charlie are you alright?" Jack asked just noticing a bump on Charlie forehead. "How did this happen?"

Charlie brushed Jack's hand away. "I'm fine! Listen—you don't believe me do you?" Charlie looks at Sayid. "You believe me don't you?"

"Charlie…I…It did seem odd." Sayid spoke slowly as to not upset Charlie further.

Jack cut him off. "We have to find Kate. Go out and look for her." Jack gestured to the jungle. Jack was already moving back to the med tent. Passing Boone he called out to him, getting his attention, he started spitting out orders.

"I need you to watch over Lilly—"

"—Who?"

Impatiently Jack went on speaking faster. "The girl with the stitched up leg. Make sure she doesn't walk on it."

By now Jack was hurriedly throwing objects haphazardly into a backpack. Grabbing a bottle of Aspirin, Jack tossed it to Boone, "Give her two of these every four hours for the pain." Then pointing at another bottle. "Give her one of those at seven o'clock tonight and one in the morning if I am not back. They're antibiotics."

Jack got up and started to leave the tent, then turning back. "Oh, and can you keep an eye on Charlie, he is talking nonsense. I'm a little worried about him."

Starting across the beach, Jack left a confused Boone staring a Jack's back. "Jack, what is going on? -–Where are you going?" Getting upset, Boone shouted, "You can't just leave us!"

Jack kept on walking ignoring Boone's shouting behind him. 'He will be fine. Boone is perfectly capable of handling things.' Adjusting the pack on his back, Jack picked up the speed once he entered the jungle. 'Kate, just hold on. I'll find you.'

A sound behind Jack caused him to turn around, "Sayid, what are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're still injured—"

"—I'm fine."

"Sayid, the people need you here… with me gone, someone needs to be in charge."

Sayid nodded his head. 'Jack was right.' "You can't go alone, maybe get Locke…?"

"He's out hunting." Jack said, slowly edging away.

"I really should get going. Which way did you say she was?"

"Jack, we don't even know if she's hurt."

"You said you heard screaming."

Sayid scratched his head, "I know, but it was very chaotic…"

"I'm going, now which way!" Jack voice held a slightly threatening tone.

Reluctantly Sayid answered. "About four miles that way." Pointing Sayid resigned to the idea of Jack going alone.

Then out of the trees came someone to accompany Jack. A backpack loaded full up to the brim.

His voice was gruff with a lack of its usual sarcasm. "That way ya say. Then what the hell are you waiting for?"

X X X X X X

Kate:

She had been in the tree for hours or so it seemed, but whenever she glanced at her watch it told her she was wrong. It had only been a few minutes since the polar bear had gotten board and left. That is after it had decided to munch on Kate's leg for a mid day snack.

Kate could feel the blood running down her ankle soaking her sock and shoe. After the bear had bitten her, she had screamed deafening herself and startling the bear just enough for her to yank her leg free. She climbed back up the tree four or five feet and had prayed. Prayed to a God she didn't know if existed, she prayed to whatever force saved her from dieing in the plane crash. Then she prayed to Jack. In some strange half-dazed state, Kate hoped Jack could hear her mentally calling him.

Now that the bear was gone Kate new that she should get down and get help before it was too late. Her leg was bleeding badly, but she couldn't see it from this angle and knew she was running out of time.

'At least he didn't hit an artery.' Something rationalized inside Kate.' She remembered Sawyer's knife wound. 'I would have already bled to death otherwise.' Moving slowly Kate inched her way down, stopping every few seconds to listen for sounds of the bears return. Not a sound was heard and Kate moved on.

Starting to get dizzy Kate leaned into the tree and willed herself not to pass out. 'Deep breaths Kate. Next time you will listen to Jack.' Kate lectured herself. 'Next time? There will be a next time right???'

The uncertainly Kate felt enter her thoughts was disturbed by a fluttering feeling in her stomach. All of a sudden her head felt like it was floating away and her eyes couldn't focus. Her grip loosened. Dark spots started to dance before her eyes as Kate felt the air rush past her. Then darkness engulfed her completely.

X X X X X X

* * *

More to come soon. Lots of twists and turns and well you know...that torturous suspense. Muh haa haaaaaaaaa! Lots more Kate in the next chapter.

Thank-You: Wow! I am amazed and elated at the wonderful reasponse that i have gotten for this story.

Oreata:Here is more for my hungry reader.

Evermore: Hopefully this is what you are looking for.

scrawn: More for my enthusiastic reader!

Sarah: Little by little it will be revealed.

Leigh: I love Kate/Jack fics too, i got tierd of waiting fo a good one so i decided to write one.Enjoy!

MegaWriter: Polar bears! I know what you mean. But it sure makes it interesting. Hope you enjoyed it as much as the first.

DramaLexy: Inhumane?? I guess i will have to work on that. lol. Glad you liked it!!

SinortiaDanzer: Well, when your an angsty teenager, you tend to be able to write emotional stuff. Hint..Just don't write depressing stuff in your English essays...Hee Hee!! Ya, you like it!!

Teyla Sheppard: rescue Kate...of course...but will they get to her in time. This story will probably be pretty long. Lots of chapters...so i am so so so glad you like it!!

rain1657: I do try ;)

redfive: Thanks for reviewing.

KJCCshipper: Glad you enjoyed it, more to come soon!!

Whirlwind-2005: Ya, another devoted reader!!!!!

beastles: Hope this was fast enough...He he

Whew...That was a lot of reviewers...Keep up the great reviews!!!

* * *

Now you can give a review. Not to be pushy or anything, but there is this really cute lookin' little purple button down there...that's the one to push. Hope you enjoyed my story :)


	3. Hallucinations?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost, I just think I do sometimes...really, it's rather confusing...

**Author's Note:** I **LOVE** reviews. But i am hungry again. Please review more. Thank-you to all those adoring fansthat Do review. Thank you :-)

I was gonna list everyone that reviewed and thank them, but then, uh, i looked at the reviews. Whoww, there are a lot. So i am going to just thank everyone at once. Thank you!!!! I will answer questions tho. So ask away!!!

So so so sorry i did not update sooner. I got sick...yadda yadda. It sucked. So here is my next chapter. Lots of Kate and of course suspense to keep all of you in the dark for a little while longer.

* * *

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 3: Hallucinations?**

Kate:

At first Kate felt peaceful, dreaming she was sleeping in a soft bed with warm silky covers. In her dream she wasn't alone. A small hand rested itself on her arm. She felt happy. Like… 'Like what?' Kate asked herself. 'Like before… before he died.'

Suddenly like a kick in the stomach Kate wasn't dreaming anymore. The smooth silk covers slipped away and the sting of pain covered her instead. Attempting to role over, Kate instantly regretted the action and attempted to open her eyes instead. At first they refused to obey, then they opened letting in the first blinding rays of light. In truth it wasn't that bright.

Her head pounded and her lips felt cracked and dry. But that was nothing compared to the pain shooting up her leg and in her side. Breathing slowly she wiggled her fingers. 'Good at least _they_ still work.' Next she slowly pushed herself into a half sitting position. A moan of agonized pain escaped her lips and she tried to fight back the tears. After a few moments the pain subsided slightly and Kate went on the explore her injures.

Lifting her shirt she saw an ugly purple bruise covering the entire left side of her stomach and chest. Pressing lightly on the bruise she gasped. 'Well, that was a dumb move. _Of course_ it is going to hurt.'

'I'm fine, I', okay. I am Kate the tough jungle girl.' Grimacing she leaning against the tree she looked down at her leg and saw the bleeding had slowed to just a trickle whenever she moved.

Kate felt weak and a bit queasy. 'No doubt from loss blood.' Reaching for her pack she fumbled with the zipper.

"Please—just—open!" Kate mumbled in frustration. Finally the zipper gave way and Kate reached into her pack for the water. Instead her hands came up with the toy plane. Holding it in her hands Kate felt a strange calm strength overcome her, along with a heart wrenching sorrow.

Clutching the plane in one hand she retrieved the bottle of water with the other, but only swallowed a little before sobs racked her body and all she could do is sit there clutching the toy plane and whispering the name of her loved one over and over again.

X X X X X X

Jack:

Jack felt like he was ready to scream. 'Will Sawyer EVER shut-up?' In actual fact Sawyer hadn't spoken much except for the very recent, very brief comment to piss Jack off. 'It was just to upset me. Keep your cool Jack.' But Sawyer's next comment made Jack snap.

"Shut-up!" Jack shouted, "Just be quiet for once in your miserable life." Jack glared at Sawyer then turned away in disgust when he smirked.

"Howdy, finally you answer my question." Shaking his heads causing blonde bangs to get into his eyes. "I admit, it wasn't the answer I was lookin' for, but I'm not disappointed."

"Sawyer." Jack looked at Sawyer exasperated.

Sawyer repeated the question he had asked Jack earlier. "So, you like Kate?"

Jack looked at Sawyer suspiciously. "Ya—yes, she's a…friend."

"Not as a friend, Hero. As more, you want her. Admit it." Sawyer taunted Jack.

'So this is where he was going with this.' Rolling his eyes, "She's just a friend, Sawyer"

"Whatever you say Doc. Least I know I won't have you for competition." Smirking he felt satisfied at managing to make Jack squirm. 'Not that is was that hard.'

Jack didn't even hear Sawyer's last comment. He was too wrapped up in thoughts of Kate. He knew she was in danger. He could feel it. 'Must be a doctor thing. She needs me. I know it. I _can_ feel it, but it's not just a doctor thing.' A slight feeling of hopelessness overcame Jack as they came to a clearing with several options for directions to go in. 'Which way?' Jack thought. 'This is hopeless! …But I have to find her. I can't give up. I just can't!'

X X X X X X

Sawyer:

The emotions raging through Sawyer since the moment he heard Kate hadn't come back from the hike were unbearable. Instantly her knew something wasn't right. She would never NOT come back. It was just so un-Kate like.

The emotions in him were none that he had ever felt before. First off her was scared. Sawyer the tough red-neck jerk was scared. Grabbing a cigarette out of his pack he lit it never slowing down even the tiniest bit, his hands were shaking so much that he almost dropped the cigarette, a couple of minutes later he did.

"Damn." Sawyer cursed. Jack turned back at the sound of Sawyers swearing.

"Don't light the jungle on fire now. Smoking her out is probably not such a good idea." Jack's sarcasm was surprising since Sawyer himself didn't feel the usual sarcastic remarks pushing to get out.

"Yeah, whatever—smart ass." Was all Sawyer could manage. Trying to sound carefree, unfortunately it didn't come out that way. 'Why does he always have to be so condescending? Jack the jerk! The hero has an ego.' Scowling Sawyer pushed passed Jack.

X X X X X X

Kate:

Once Kate had gotten control of herself and the series of hiccups had passed. She managed to bandage her leg up with some spare cloth from a shirt in her backpack. Painfully and slowly Kate tried to raise herself into a standing position. She had only gone a few meters before she started to see spots and feel dizzy and sick.

"Oh, this is not good." Sitting down. "I am not going to get very far at this rate." Wiping the sweat from her face she looked around hopefully. 'Someone please come for me. Maybe Sayid or Charlie got away—but I heard screams.' Tears filled her eyes again at the thought of Sayid of Charlie being killed by a polar bear or whatever else was chasing them. 'Please be okay!'

Thinking of Sayid and Charlie helped take her mind off the pain but it didn't stop her head from spinning. Things started to become distorted and take on different shapes. 'Oh, please don't let me start to hallucinate. Being hurt is bad enough.'

Closing her eyes she rested her head in her hands. 'Jack please come for me. Please…someone??'

"Are you okay?" A childish voice spoke. The timid worry appearent.

Kate's head jerked up, heart pounded. Looking around she saw no one. "Hello?" 'Okay, now I am losing it.'

Eyes lids feeling heavy she closed them. Wiping her hand across he clammy forehead, she put her head back in her hands. 'I am okay, I was just dreaming… I am okay.'

Then she heard the voice again. Crystal clear, right next to her ear. It was in a childish singsong tone. Not daring to open her eyes she listened with every sense. She knew that voice. She knew the warm breath on her cheek. A breath she never thought she'd feel again.

Fiddling with the toy plane still in her hand, she didn't dare open her eyes. If this was a dream or some kind of hallucination, she didn't want it to end.

She'd give anything to hear that soft voice speak once more. "Are you awake?" It whispered.

'Yes!' Kate thought, 'But don't leave!'

She felt a sweaty hand on her arm; startled Kate's eyes flew open. 'How could a dream feel so real?' Looking around Kate saw she was alone.

"I asked you not to leave." Kate spoke to the jungle. "Why did you have to leave?" The anguish in her voice was apparent, but no one was there to hear it. Grief swept over Kate and she hugged the toy plane to her chest. "Why did you have to go?"

X X X X X X

* * *

Question: Okay so i may have stolen this idea from some other brilliant writter here at , please don't kill me. It was just such a good idea. So the question for this chapter is...

Who is the person that Kate is hearing/ feeling and greiving over??? Yes i know..The million dollar question. I already know the answer, but you guys won't know for a chapter or so more. Evil Cackle Now the person(s) that guess correctly/ the winner(s) will get a awsome prize... well maybe not, but they will be the winner(s). shugs

Now...Don't forget about the cute lil' button i keep telling you all about. What one someone askes. The one right at the bottom of the screen. The cute one. How i ask can you miss it?? Now that i have finished raving. You may PUSH the CUTE button and REVIEW!! Hope you enjoyed my story :-)


	4. The Airplane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost, "Duhhhh" need i say more?

**Author's Note:** I **LOVE** reviews. Really i do, I live off of them. Seriously, i eat them for dinner. So please give me reviews so i don't starve and die. If I die i can't write any more stories...You see my problem don't you...

* * *

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 4: The Airplane**

Jack:

It had started to rain. A light misty rain, the type that clung to everything, with the sun still poking through the clouds it became unbearably muggy. Wiping his hand across his face, Jack attempted to remove the moisture. 'What was worse than being crashed on a deserted island, with unseen monsters, polar bears and mysterious psycho kidnappers?' Jack asked himself. 'Add Kate and some tropical rain into the mix and give it a stir.' A grim smile appeared on Jack's face matching the dark bags under his eyes giving him a crazy look. A snort from behind and Jack remembered that he wasn't alone.

"What? You say somethin' doc or are you just mumbling nonsense now?" Sawyer gave Jack a confused look, "Maybe the Doc's finally lost it." Chuckling to himself a self-satisfied smirk spread itself over Sawyer's face.

"What?" Jack looked back at Sawyer, attempting an annoyed look but was too tired to even glare. 'What the hell was Sawyer going on about?' They had been walking for several hours already and it was starting to get dark.

"You was just mumbling somethin' 'bout Kate and the damned weather." Shaking out his hair, "Anything you want to share with the class?"

Hearing Sawyer's ever-irritating remarks gave Jack another boost of energy. 'One more reason to find Kate fast—Sawyer will drive me insane otherwise.'

X X X X X X

Sawyer:

This trek was harder than Sawyer has anticipated. 'Kate _better_ be worth this.' Sawyer was wet, Sawyer was hot, and Sawyer was dieing for a smoke. Having used up the last cigarette in his pack and having left all the rest at the beach, Sawyer was a little touchier than usual.

"So, hero—we almost there yet." Sawyer growled. 'Talking to St. Jack's back was really irritating.'

"Hey you." Jack turned around giving Sawyer a questioning look, "Yeah, you, Mr. Lead-us-in-the-right-direction, are we almost there?" pointing at the sky. "It's getting dark ya know." The irritation in his voice wasn't well disguised.

Jack's body tensed and he stopped walking.

"What, we takin' a break now?" Sawyer rolled his eyes and sat down. "Thought Freckles was more important to you than _that_."

"That's it!" Jack's voice boomed through the jungle. "You just keep on whining, come on I _dare_ you." Jack took a menacing step towards Sawyer.

Sawyer didn't move, his face felt frozen and his heart started beating double time. 'Oh-oh, the Hero _has_ lost it.' The look on Jack's face could certainly be mistaken as crazy. 'Maybe, I'll shut-up for a while, no point getting beaten up so far from the beach—and my cigarettes.'

"Whow, there Jacko, chill will ya."

"Chill!" Jack's eyes bugged out of his head, "_You're_ telling _me_ to chill!" Jack had really lost it now.

"Let me get this straight. Kate is out there," Jack waved frantically in the direction they were headed. "And you are whining about whether we are there yet!" Jack gasped for air as he continued on his rant. "News Flash, no one _asked_ you to come on this little excursion. So _you_ are either going to shut-up and help out or _you _are going to LEAVE!"

X X X X X X

Kate:

Stumbling, falling, tripping. Kate kept repeating these actions as she desperately followed a path. Trying to ignore the pain that racked her body causing her to gasp, she still couldn't go very far at one time, but she had to try. 'I am used to being in trouble. Come on this is just another challenge to over come.' Glancing around Kate saw the path disappear around the bend. 'Besides I never give up. I can do anything and I don't need anyone's help.' A nagging though tugged at her mind. '…But I might need help this time.'

'Where does the path lead anyways?' She wondered. 'Shelter.' Something answered in her mind. 'Follow the path and you will find shelter.'

Shelter was one of the many things she desperately wanted. She was cold and wet. Cold—now that was the understatement of the month. 'It's freezing, I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed.' Kate giggled at the thought of a snow filled jungle.

The rain had stopped but everything was soaked. Stumbling from a hidden tree root Kate fell, marking up the path with her handprints. Gasping from the searing pain in her side and all the throbbing other parts of her body Kate gingerly sat down in the middle of the path.

Shivering she wrapped her arms around herself. 'Why is it so cold?' Frowning Kate tried to think through the haze in her head.

The chattering of her teeth was so loud she didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her. A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump. "Aaiiee!"

Kate screamed, panic coursing through her, then she froze. She was so far away from the camp. 'Who could it be?' A terrified jolt went through her as she thought of Ethan.

"It's not Ethan silly." A voice chided her. "It's Jesse." The childish voice teased her.

Kate sat perfectly still. 'This is not real. This is a dream. I am…dreaming?'

"You're not dreaming." The voice started to sound teary. "Why won't you look at me?" A sound of little feet pounded on the dirt and the voice spoke again, high pitched with a sound of tears close behind. "Can't you hear me?"

Kate moved slightly, wiggling her fingers then pinching herself. 'I am still awake.' The fogginess in her brain had increased and every time she breathed a pain raced from her chest radiating outward making her almost wish she _were_ dreaming. 'But I am awake… and I am not_ dreaming.'_

'Okay, get this over with, just turn around, Kate. Don't be silly. It has been a long time since you checked for monsters under the bed every night. Nothing is there. Just turn around…'

Turning halfway around was all Kate could manage before she was gasping with tears stinging her eyes. But that was as far as she needed to go before she saw him.

"Jesse?" Breathless as she previously was. Kate felt like the air had been sucked out of her.

A shriek went through the air and a giggle followed. " I knew you were just playing—of course you can see me!"

The beaming smile on Jesse's little face was all Kate could take. A flood of feelings and memories bombarded her already confused mind. 'How could this be happening?'

X X X X X X

Flashback:

"_Wake-up sleepyhead." Kate sat on Jesse's airplane picture blankets on his bed. Speaking in a singsong voice, "Wake-up my sweet, wake-up my precious." Watching as Jesse rolled over opening his eyes and yawning. "Guess what today is?"_

_A confused look was quickly replaced by a joyful smile. "It's my birfday!" Jesse jumped out of bed._

"_Yep, that's right my little man." Kate's smile got brighter and a light shone in her eyes. "I got you a little something."_

_Jesse's eyes got wide, "You did." The awe in his voice was amplified by his almost comical expression._

_Kate laughed, "Of course I did silly. But remember what I told you about not getting lots of gifts this year since…" Kate tapered off not knowing how to tell a four-year-old that they were on the run from a man that had them. But she didn't need to think for long when Jesse spoke up._

"…_Since we left daddy?" The little boy asked his voice going solemn. _

"_Yes, Jesse." Kate frowned then covered her face in a sudden smile and tackled Jesse onto the bed and started to tickle him. "Do you want you present now or what?"_

"_Yes!" Jesse yelled excitedly and leapt into Kate's lap and kissed her check. "Yes, pwlease."_

_Chuckling Kate pulled a box the size of her hand out from behind her back. The wrapping paper was decorated with toy planes—Jesse's favorite. _

_Kate could only watch as the little boy with the soft brown curls eagerly unwrapped the small gift to reveal a small toy airplane._

_X X X X X X _

* * *

Evermore: Oh goodie!You again.you seem to beliking my storythus far. You are closeon myquestion about who the peraon is. Yes it is an Angle...but of who i willlet you suffer on that one till nexttime. 

Teyla Sheppard:Don't worry about Sawyer he won't be much troble in a while. I have pans for him...BIG plans. Evil LaughIam sure you will like it if you don't love Sawyer too much...no i amnot goingto killhim. As for my question, you did get the right answer i just can't tell you which one. Hee Hee. Glad you are enjoying my story!

rain1657: I am so so so happy you are enjoying the story. I hope you liked this addition. There is lots more to come, a few more scary creatures, a thing with Sawyer and some island magic!

scrawn: Little brother. So close yet so far away. I'll tell you they are blood related, just not in that type of way. Jack will be surprised when he gets a load of this secret from Kate's past. Sheesh... I can picture it now!LOL! Keep reading, next chapter reveals a bit more about this secret from Kate's past and will Jack and Sawyer run into some wild beast? Oh-no. Keep reading and reviewing. I hope you are enjoying it -)

X X X X X X

So i hope you all liked this chapter! hopefully most of you have figured out who this mysterious person is that Kate is seeing. Hint it is a child. Don't worry more to come.

Next Chapter: Some more of Kate's secret is revealed and her halluciations get worse, but are they really halluciations? Jack and sawyer run into Some wild beast or is the island playing tricks on them. Coming Soon!

Now...Don't forget about the cute lil' button i keep telling you all about. What one someone askes. The one right at the bottom of the screen. The cute one. How i ask can you miss it? Now that i have finished raving. You may PUSH the CUTE button and REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed my story ;-)

Evermore: Oh goodie!You again.you seem to beliking my storythus far. You are closeon myquestion about who the peraon is. Yes it is an Angle...but of who i willlet you suffer on that one till nexttime. 


	5. Magic n' Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost, "Duhhhh" need i say more?

**Author's Note:** I **LOVE** reviews. Thank you to all the wonderful fans for reviewing. Keep the wonderful reviews coming.

I am so sorry it took so long to update. Unfortunately my computer got a virus. Yuck! I wasn't working for a whole week! Fortunately i did survive this famine...I know i know last time my excuse was that i was sick, but i swear i am telling the truth! So i am hoping to put the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow, i just have to type it up...Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 5: Magic n' Memories**

Jack and Sawyer:

"It came from over here." Jack argued.

"No, I'm telling you, it didn't!" Sawyer's face was getting red with frustration. "It-"

"-Fine!" Jack interrupted throwing up his hands in frustration, "It came from over there." Jack glared at Sawyer. "So let's go this way." Jack started off in the opposite direction of Sawyer, heading off in the direction _he_ thought he heard the shriek come from. It had defiantly been a human shriek not some animal, but it hadn't sounded much like Kate. 'Actually it sounded more like a child…but that's not possible, this jungle sure can mess with your head.

Jack heard someone stomping after him, "ya, the Hero's always right ain't he." Sawyer's voice dripped with malice. "Well, when it turns out I was right and YOU were wrong, then-"

Jack cut Sawyer off again, "-If you think you're so right then go in that direction." Jack kept walking, "What do I care." A small smile crept onto his face as a thought came into his head, "Or are you to afraid?"

Sawyer's head shot up, "'Fraid of what?"

Jack kept walking, his idea getting stronger, "Afraid of being in the 'haunted jungle' all by your self." Jack answered in a mocking voice, using Sawyer's nickname for the jungle. They were entering a clearing.

"Hold on a sec," Sawyer sped up, "I ain't afraid of bein' in the damn-"

Again Sawyer was cut off, but this time it wasn't by Jack. A cloud passed overhead placing them in almost complete darkness. An icy wind picked up and a screaming sound resonated around them. It howled in their ears while the wind whipped in their eyes.

X X X X X X

Jack:

A branch came out of nowhere and hit Jack on the arm. Staggering to the side, Jack let out a yell that only got swept away in the wind.

The wind picked up speed and the scream came again. Jack's head whipped up. 'Now that wasn't the wind.' He thought. 'Kate!' He turned trying to locate the source. Again the scream came. 'Kate, where are you?' He desperately thought.

The sky lit up as a large crack sounded. 'What the hell is going on?' Turning around Jack tried to see through the debris that was whirling around them. It looked like he was in the center of a great hurricane force storm.

Then as suddenly as it had started, the wind stopped. The air became warmer and the darkness slipped away revealing a setting sun.

As the scream faded, that Jack swore sounded like Kate calling for him, he paced back and forth trying to figure out which direction to take off in.

"Sawyer, What-" Jack turned around to face Sawyer. "Sawyer?" But Sawyer wasn't in the clearing. Jack was baffled, 'Where could he have gone?'

X X X X X X

Sawyer:

The cold wind picked up so fast that Sawyer's mind didn't have time to adjust. As the piercing sound reached his ears, all he could do was cover them and grimace. "Damn sensitive ears." Sawyer usually didn't complain, but his ears had always been super sensitive.

All of a sudden the wind speed picked up and the piercing sound came again, "Hell!" Sawyer yelped and dropped to the ground still covering his ears. 'What did that sound remind him of?' The sound howled again, 'Oh right, the man-eating monster. Great, just great."

A crack thundered above Sawyer and he yelped again trying even harder to cover his ears. A bright light lit up the area for a second revealing the wind-filled madness that surrounded him.

The wind stopped so suddenly that the debris that was being tossed around in the wind dropped directly down.

"Holy…crap!" Sawyer yelled as he jumped out of the way of a huge branch that had been falling towards him at an unimaginable speed. It plunged into the hard ground like it was play-doh and stuck up at an odd angle.

All Sawyer could do was stare at it for a moment, thinking about how that could have been him. "Hell, this islands gonna be the death of me!" Sawyer turned around searching the clearing for Jack, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Hero, where you run off to…the storm wasn't _that_ scary."

X X X X X X

Kate:

Kate was lying under and overhang. How she'd gotten there, she didn't know. For the last hour of so she had been so in and out of it. Wandering trying to find camp, then just trying to find a shelter for the night. More and more gaps were placing themselves in her memory. 'Guess injury does that to a person.' Kate closed her eyes as a wave of pain struck. All she could do was ride it out.

'Jesse's presence help, too…wait.' Kate kept forgetting, 'Jesse isn't real. Jesse is dead!' Now anger started to fill Kate. 'Jesse is dead, you of all people should know.'

X X X X X X

Flashback:

"Zooooom…zooooom," Jesse whipped his toy plane up and down in the air. "When I grow up I wanna be a airplane driver!" Jesse exclaimed grinning and pretended to land his plane on the ground.

Smiling Kate responded, "You can be anything you want, but right now you are my little boy."

"I'm not a little boy!" Jesse jumped up and put his hands on his hips and pouted.

Walking over Kate swooped him up in her arms. "But you _are_ my little man. "Jesse let out a laugh and wrapped his chubby arms around Kate's neck.

"Yep, yep, I'm your little man." Kate laughed. Jesse was so precious with his beautiful green eyes and chubby little face, he was but little more than a baby.

They twirled around, Kate with Jesse in her arms, dancing to music in their heads and singing in tone-deaf voices. At last they collapsed on the small raggedly couch out of breath.

As Kate lay there she heard the words that have been with her since that day, and she wished with all her heart that she could hear them again.

"I love you, Mommy.

X X X X X X

* * *

rain1657: Hmm, glad you like the Jack/Sawyer stuff. They are so funny. I have more planned for them in a few chapter from now. If you like Kate's secret so far, then I think you will like what I am planning, also to be expected in a few chapters from now. 

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Do not worry, Kate will be rescued soon, but will her mind be rescued…okay maybe that didn't make much sense, but you will see what I mean. Glad you like the Sawyer/ Jack stuff.

Oreata: I know, very sad. And I gets sadder…perhaps I will put a happy-go-lucky-fluffy chapter in there soon, but I hasn't happened yet and I am on the eighth chapter.

scrawn: Well, if you did know who he is, you will definitely know now. Glad you like my updating…cause lets all face it, I need to update faster. But what can I say, my computer got a virus… -)

DramaLexy: There you have it, another chapter. Tomorrow I will update again. I am so happy you like it.

Skater: So many people like it, I am so happy. Thanks for reviewing.

MegaWriter: I am glad you like how interesting it is. I agree…but then again it is my story… Hope you liked this chapter, too, it got a little strange. I hope everyone understood what I was trying to get across. Tell me if you did or didn't.

Evermore: Yep someone will face something…soon…maybe sawyer or Jack. But let me be clear that won't happen until the ninth chapter. I am working on it right now. Yippee! I am so so so so glad I have so many fans.

Teyla Sheppard: Yep, you got it right! applauds You are the winner! Oh and Sawyer is getting on my nerves too. So I created this 'lil chapter to, how shall I put it, get him out of the way. Unfortunately, like all bad colds or stray dogs…they come back!

Angal10: Whoa, hungry for more are we. Well here is another tasty chapter, and I will update tomorrow with an even juicier chapter!

Iamsamsamiam: I am so sorry for the delay, but what can I say. My cpu got a virus and well I was outta commission for a week. I know I know how did I possible survive without a computer…to tell you the truth I didn't, I've been resurrected! Insane laugh

rain1657: Hmm, glad you like the Jack/Sawyer stuff. They are so funny. I have more planned for them in a few chapter from now. If you like Kate's secret so far, then I think you will like what I am planning, also to be expected in a few chapters from now. 


	6. Clues

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost, "Duhhhh" need i say more?

**Author's Note:** I **LOVE** reviews. Thank you to all the wonderful fans for reviewing. Keep the wonderful reviews coming. So i tried really hard and i got this next chapter out to all you wonderful people.

Did you all like last nights episode. I was rolling over laughing when the boar kept stealing sawyer's stuff. Hee Hee. Oh and the 'I never' game was priceless. Who would have guessed Kate was married?I could go on forever, but i am sure you want ot read this chapter so i will save some of this speal for the next chapters a/n.

* * *

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 6:Clues**

Jack:

Jack left the clearing after a bit of searching… well, not really. "Damn, Sawyer, where did that red neck go." Jack was stomping through some underbrush. The area was unfamiliar, but there was a faint path that seemed to be man made. "The ASS says he's going to come along- scratch that the ASS doesn't even say he's going to come along, he just does. THEN he slows me down with his annoying comments and dumb questions about whether or not we are _there_ yet!"

Jack slapped a branch out of his way and continued to rant. "As soon as a little obstacle pops up, Sawyer switches gears and high tails it back to his little tent in Branchville!"

Jack was breathing herd from his yelling into the empty jungle when he rounded a bend in the path. Suddenly his foot caught on something and he fell with a dull thud.

"Oof." The wind was knocked out of him. Growling he started to get up, as he did he noticed some blood on his hand. 'That's strange.'

Jack turned his hands over and over then checked himself to find where he was bleeding. 'Where am I bleeding?' Jack checked his arms and legs and face but could find no source of the blood.

"What?" Jack couldn't figure it out. He was deep in thought as something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"Blood…" The word got caught in Jack's throat as a lump started to form. Kneeling down he reached out and touched the puddle of blood on the ground. His eyes followed the trail of blood smeared on the trunk of the tree. It ended about ten feet up. "Kate." Jack frantically looked around. "KATE!"

Jack paced around the area looking for clues while screaming Kate's name. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Kate's blood he was standing over.

Jack noticed animal prints in the soil around the tree. Big ones from what looked like… 'A beat.' "A BEAR!" Jack had no doctor-type restraint to hold down the welling panic that was threatening to overflow. 'Please, no.'

Jumping up Jack started to follow the trail, which was occasionally spotted with blood. "KATE!" He kept calling although his throat was getting raw and he was losing his voice. 'Please answer.'

X X X X X X

Kate:

Kate was slipping away. She knew it. She had only felt this way once before. The pain had been greatly reduced an hour or so ago. At first Kate had been greatful for it, but then it had started to worry her. She couldn't feel much of anything, never mind pain.

A strange sense of calm had set over her. She wasn't in pain, she had Jesse, she… there was something she was forgetting, something kept nagging at the back of her mind. Something…

"Jack." Kate whispered. The name popped into her head. 'How could I have forgotten about him?' This was getting so confusing. 'Why do I want Jack…' A twinge in her side brought the answer back. 'I'm hurt. I need Jack…right.'

Suddenly Kate couldn't remember what she had been thinking about. Jesse appeared at her side. He took the toy plane from its place intertwined in her fingers. "Mommy, want to play now?" One look at his dazzling smile and Kate didn't care. 'Who care's. I have Jesse back.'

But something still nagged in the back of her mind, trying to worm its way out. 'Right?'

X X X X X X

Jack:

'You're close, Kate. But where are you?' Jack could feel that Kate was near -if that was even possible. But in this part of the jungle, how was he going to find her before an animal did…if one hadn't already. 'Jack, don't you _dare_ even think something like that!' Jack scolded himself.

He had just found a muddy part of the path with footprints and handprints in it as if someone had fallen. It was sprinkled with bloody spots.

Jack was really getting worried. He had been following the trail of blood for a while now. 'How much blood is she losing?' Or even worse, 'How much more blood can she afford to lose?'

Jack's well-trained doctor side kept sticking its nose into the situation reminding him of how hopeless it all was. 'She'll need a transfusion, but you can't do that on a island without proper medical equipment.' It said.

Trying to ignore it Jack squinted trying to find more clues. For the last ten minutes there hadn't been any more clues to Kate's whereabouts.

The sun was nearly finished setting. Another few minutes and Jack would be in almost complete darkness. 'She'll need antibiotics.' It said again.

Jack stumbled, and then mentally scolded himself for not paying more attention. 'Kate needs you. You can't help her if YOU get hurt.'

'Jack you won't succeed. She will die just like your other patient.' This time the voice sounded distinctly like his father's.

"NO! I WILL do this." Jack yelled trying to drown out the voice.

'Yes you will try. Pathetically enough you will not quit while you are ahead.' Jack's dad replied calmly, his voice filled with disgust and disappointment. 'Still you are the failure, Jack will you ever learn?'

"NO! No, no, no." Jack shook his head vigorously. "Kate, I will find you." He vowed. Then directing his words to his father, "You can't control me anymore!"

'No Jack, I can't. But ask yourself one question. Do you even care if she dies or will you just be relieved that the lying murderer is dead!'

Jack covered his ears with his hands. "I won't listen to you anymore."

With that Jack focused harder on his surroundings. 'Kate, I WILL find you. I have too. Kate please, I have to tell you, I…'

Before the thought could be completed, Jack found a backpack on the ground. It was half hidden by the underbrush, but when Jack pulled it out he could see clearly that it was definitely Kate's. "Kate."

X X X X X X

Kate:

Kate was shivering again. Since the sun had gone down, it had gotten even colder. Her teeth were chattering and her fingers felt like ice. Kate curled up in a ball the best that she could.

She though about making a fire, but try as she might she couldn't make her body do it.

She thought about getting a sweater from her pack, but couldn't make herself do that either, besides she had a sneaking suspicion that it was lost somewhere. In fact Kate couldn't make herself do much of anything. 'That doesn't matter though. I'll just sleep and then do it in the morning after I have breakfast with Jesse.' Were the last words Kate thought before she fell asleep.

X X X X X X

Flashback:

"Jesse!" Kate called out in a panic filled voice. "Jesse!" A sob caught in her throat as she touched the quickly colouring bruise on her cheek and the split lip. A tear raced down her face and she hastily wiped it away as Jesse ran into the room.

"Mommy? What's-"

"-Jesse, quick go get dressed, we're going on a trip." Kate faked a smile.

"A trip?" Jesse frowned. "Isn't it my bedtime?" Kate kneeled down, "Jesse, my little man, listen carefully, okay?"

"Okay." A worried little face peered back at Kate as it scanned her bruised face.

"We need to go on a trip somewhere _special_. But the trick to get there is that we need to leave right now." Kate whipped another tear that rolled down her cheek and paused to get control of voice.

"So, I need you to go and get dressed. Put on the clothes on that I put out for you for tomorrow. Got that?" Kate said kindly, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Yes, Mommy." Jesse turned to leave, then turned back. "Mommy…?" Jesse looked at Kate imploringly.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is daddy back?"

A sob escaped Kate and she struggled to regain control of herself. 'He doesn't need to see me this way.'

Jesse ran and put his little arms around Kate's neck. Letting go he fingered her bruised cheek. "Does it hurt?" The innocence in his eyes was so precious, but Kate asked herself. 'How much longer will it be there?'

"I'm okay, now go. Get dressed." Kate pushed him away gently but firmly. "We have a trip to take!" Kate emphasized with fake excitement.

Jesse gave Kate a long look as if to see if she was telling the truth, then he ran off to his room.

Kate sank down on the kitchen floor shoulders drooped with tears stinging her cut lip and asked herself the never ending question. 'Where will we go? Where will this _special _trip take us?'

X X X X X X

* * *

Thanks to my wonderful Reviewers:

Oreata: I know i just love writting those flashbacks. unfortunatly they may get a little more intense, but i will try to keep the Jesse/Kate sweetness in them. Tell me what you think of the one in todays chapter.

rain1657: I know Jack and Sawyer are so enjoyable to write! Unfortunatly therewas none of them in this chapter or the next. They will be in chapter nine though...so just hang in there and enjoy the rest of it.

FanOfLOST: Yippe, i have succeeded in makeing someone an addict. Luckily for you i will perscibe a night of fan fic reading and suggest you seek help at LAA- Lost Addicts Annoynmous. Devilish Grin Yes i admit it, i have been known to go there occasionally.

Evermore: The storm. Goodie, i was hoping i would get a review about this. Did it make sense, you understood what happened? Sawyer and Jack both in the field after the storm, but not together. (Is that some sort of oxymoron or paradox or something?) Well, your on the right track with them being the only two that experienced it!

Phoenix-Talon: I really wish it were a rumor about Kate's secret. unfortuantely it came straight out of my imagination and onto paper. If you know ANYTHING about Kate's real past secrets feel free to share. I am soooooo dieing to find out. Faints Oh and i will check out your stories. I am always up to find new lost fan fics-)

Teyla Sheppard: You are the winner! so i will sing you a song... breaks a bunch of glasses and the window cracks, the pets hide under the couch and the family runs for the hills...maybe not! Your reward is another chapter updated as quick as possible and another on tomorrow or the dayafter!

Now for Kate's son. you will find out what happens to him, just not for a little while. I will be leadingup to it...maybe you will get a bit of a hint from this chapter. Enjoy!

tfm: Thanks, i was much more careful in this chapter, although i may have made some mistakes cause i was so anxious to get this next chapter out to you wonderful fans!

Next Chapter...We meet the man that beat Kate up!


	7. Jason

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost, "Duhhhh" need i say more?

**Author's Note:** I **LOVE** reviews. Thank you to all the wonderful fans for reviewing. Keep the wonderful reviews coming. So i tried really hard and i got this next chapter out to all you wonderful people.

Okay so this is the chapter that many of you wonderful reviewers here have been waiting for. Luckily this is soooo not the end, so no need to worry.

* * *

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 7: Jason**

Sawyer:

"And the doctor runs off to save the girl. Story of my life." Sawyer grumbled to himself as he entered the beach camp. After the storm incident and Jack's disappearing act, Sawyer had spent half an hour crashing through the bushes trying to find any sign of which way Jack had gone. Finally giving up Sawyer high-tailed it home… to a tent on the beach that is.

That night sawyer didn't sleep much. Something kept nagging at him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the nagging to go away. A fitful night ensued, Sawyer got up in the morning before all the other survivors.

Lighting a cigarette, sawyer stood outside of his tent staring out at the water and thinking to himself. 'Can't say I didn't try.' Sawyer shook his head almost wistfully. 'Not like they need my help anyways. Never helped nobody, not 'bout to start now.'

"Sawyer?" Sayid's voice held confusion as he walked towards him. "What are you doing here? Where is Jack? Did he find Kate?"

"Ah, the almighty Ali. Wondered when I'd see you 'round." Sawyer baited Sayid, ignoring his question.

"Sawyer." Sayid raised his voice a notch, attempting to get Sawyer to answer his questions.

Sawyer let out a smoky breath, dropping the cigarette to the ground he stomped it out. Throwing Sayid a deadly look, "How the hell do I know?"

Sayid gave an exasperated look. "How do you _not_ know?" His voice held a note of accusation.

When Sawyer didn't respond, Sayid went on. "You were with him. What happened?" Then before Sawyer could respond, "I knew it was a mistake to let Jack go with you as his only backup."

Sawyer's head shot up. "Excuse me!"

"You heard me." Sayid kept his gaze steady on Sawyer. "I should have insisted that someone else go, someone who…" Sayid's gaze flickered and he stopped.

Sawyer took a menacing step forward, "Someone who what?" His voice held an anger that threatened to explode. 'Who the hell was he to judge me, he has no idea what happened!'

"Someone. Who. What." Sawyer repeated through clenched teeth.

Sayid threw up his hands. "You know what. Forget it. This is useless. YOU are useless." Sayid said and walked away.

As Sawyer watched Sayid walk away, a hard knot formed in his stomach. The words Sayid had said bothered him.

Yelling after Sayid, "I'm not useless!" The words sounded hollow, not coming out quit right. 'I'm _not_ useless! I do a lot around here.' Sawyer thought for a minute about _everything_ he did, then gave up. 'I do a lot for myself.'

X X X X X X

Kate:

Kate woke with a start, she was covered in a cold sweat and was disoriented. 'Where am I?' Fear shot through Kate before she remembered the polar bear and being injured and… Jesse.

Turning her head she saw the early morning light and shivered but not at the morning air. She had been having a nightmare. 'Nightmares, now there's a familiar word, haven't had _that _nightmare in a while.' Remembering it brought a hatred and sorrow that Kate had been trying to forget for the last two and a half years.

Morning brought a freshness to everything. Including the pain from Kate's injures that had been dulled the previous evening. Sitting up Kate tried to ignore the pain and the spinning of her head. 'At least I am alive, now all I need to do is make it back to camp. No problem.'

A wave of pain splashed over Kate and she doubled over coughing. 'I take it back, it _is_ a problem.' Another wave hit and she was left gasping for breath. 'I can't do this!'

Breathing deeply she corrected herself, 'Yes you can! Kate you have gotten though worse. Pains no big deal. Just think about the bank heist.'

Slowly standing up she paused. She could hear something. A noise. 'It sounds so familiar' Searching through the fog that was starting to form in her brain again, she almost found the answer before her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Let's go play in the water." Jesse appeared. "I'm hot!" Jesse whined, pouting.

"Jesse, Mommy is really tired." Kate sighed. "I'll help." Jesse ran over to Kate and lifted her arm onto his little shoulders. Kate couldn't help letting out a little laugh.

"Okay. Swimming it is." All the pain slide away like the receding of a tide. The world looked brighter, whiter and a happiness planted itself in her heart.

…Still something wasn't quit right.

X X X X X X

Flashback:

"Are you tired yet?" Kate asked, her mind working out a million things at once.

"Yep." Jesse responded in a tired, quiet voice.

"Okay, you go to sleep. When you wake up we will have some fun." Kate smiled leaned over and kissed Jesse on the head. "Night, Sweetie."

"Night-night, mommy." Jesse yawned and was out like a light.

Kate closed the back door to the car softly, hopped into the drivers seat and started the car. They had just stopped at a gas station to use the restroom and by some snacks for the road. 'Jesse is being so good, but I can tell he is scared. It's taken him two three hours to wind down and fall asleep.'

It was almost midnight. They had been on the road for a few hours. After grabbing as much as they could, everything was hastily shoved into the trunk and backseat of Kate's rusty little car. 'At least it runs.'

A bed of blankets and stuffed animals were laid out on the backseat with Jesse where he slept. On the floor were some of the few possessions Kate had grabbed as she rushed Jesse out of their small apartment. They _had_ to leave. They had to leave _now_!

A tear snaked its way down Kate's face as she drove aimlessly in the dead of the night. Her face had stopped throbbing, but her ribs still ached every time she drew a breath. 'At least there was only one on the face this time.'

Another tear escaped and then another and another until it seemed they would never stop. The fear was so great, and the anxiety almost took over her. Only thoughts of Jesse were enough to control the overwhelming enormity of the situation she was in. _They_ were in.

'Jesse, I promise I will get you out of this in one piece. I promise. If it is the last thing I do, I will save you.

X X X X X X

Kate:

"Kate!" A voice slipped through the fog. "Kate!" There was a voice calling her. "Kate!" There it was again. 'Who was calling me?'

The voice came again, but sounded further away. Kate opened her eyes. 'No! Come back. It sounded like… like, who did it sound like?' Everything was getting so confusing again. 'Sounded like JACK!'

"Jack." Kate had intended to shout, but could only crock the name. She lifted her head. "Jack." A little louder this time. A coughing fit ensued. Laying her head back down she closed her eyes to the spinning world. "Jack…"

X X X X X X

Flashback:

"JASON!" Kate was screaming. "STOP!"

"You little bitch! Where is he?" Jason rushed at Kate and grabbed her shoulders, squeezing hard. "WHERE. IS. HE."

Kate bit her lip trying not to cry out in pain. That only made it worse. "He's not here." Kate answered quietly.

The pulsing vein in his forehead amplified the rage on Jason's face.

"You lying little slut." Jason screamed as he slammed Kate against a wall. "You tell me where Jesse is or I _will_ kill you this time.

Still gasping for breath from being slammed into the concrete wall, Kate desperately tried to think of a way to get away from Jason…alive.

Relaxing Kate made it feel as if she had stopped struggling. She just stood still staring at the tattoos on his arm while he yelled and shook her.

When Jason finally fell for the trick she took the opportunity to knee him in the groin, then punching him in the head she made a desperate dash for the door.

Even though Kate had some training in fighting, she couldn't take on a six foot two, two hundred pound man hell bent on getting his way. No matter what.

Racing to the door, Kate fumbled with the lock and handle, heart pounding in her head, a cold sweat breaking out on her. Finally getting it open, she raced out of it only to hear Jason right on her trail.

Rounding a corner she stumbled, hearing a shot ring out she practically flew down the stairs and ran out the door to the street. Turning left she entered a large crowd of people milling around and kept running. She heard yells; from the people in the crowd or from Jason she didn't know. Her thundered with the sound of her heartbeat and the only thing she could think about was getting away. Her mind kept repeating as if stuck in a constant loop, 'Away, away, got to get away. Away, away, away.' A broken record, that's what she was… broken.

X X X X X X

Jack:

A voice calling out caught Jack's attention.

"Jesse."

It came again. The voice was filled with anguish and it was distinctly Kate's.

'Kate.' Fear constricted Jack's throat. Breathing deep he tried again. "KATE!" he called out. "Kate!" 'Where is she.' She called out "Jesse" again. Turning a bend Jack heard the sound of running water before he saw her.

"Kate…" he breathed as he rushed over to her.

X X X X X X

* * *

Review, review , review! jumps up and down like a two year old having a tempertantrum Ethan: "Iiieeeeee...good thing i am onlya fictional character. WAIT!I'm not real?" Starts to cry.

Next chapter: So thisis the beginning to Kategetting well, but how will this experiencechange Kate? Will the hallucinations stop? Were theyjust hallucinations?(Okay so that's pushing it...maybe not. Mahhh hahhhhhhahahhhhaaa).Whenwill sawyermake an appearance? Laughs insanelySo many questions and iam not telling you points finger any of the answers.

Thanks to myAWSOME reviewers:

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Trust me it just gets better from here. I really love doing the haunting stuff. Glad you love it. Trust me there will be many sparks flying...Jack/Kate...Kate/Sawyer...whew, will Kate _ever _make up her mind. read and see.

FanOfLOST: O- good i am not they only one. The i never game was so hilarious and shocking! My sister and i were sheiking so much my mom came upstairs to tell us to be queit or no watching lost. Needless to say that shut us up. So ya, we got to see some of the evil Jason, and next chapter some more of him. Poor Kate. Actually next chapter is like "Poor confused Jack." you'll see...

Teyla Sheppard: So there you have it a little more Sawyer, too bad, but at least you got to know what the HECK happened to him. Unfortunatley he will cause more trouble..well its not like that is a surprise! Rolls eyes Yeah- i loooovvveee writtng Jesse, unfortunatley all good things must come to an end (Who said that, whoever he is should be shot, it is such a stupid saying. Okay so maybe that was a little melodramatic. but what can you expect...i write fanfics!)

Oreata: That is good you can handle the tough stuff, cause the next chapters will have intermitent fluff with a main meal of drama. Warning: NOT for the weak of heart!

rain1657: More Sawyer fun to come. Just hold on to you horses... "Whow boys!" and it will come.

MegaWriter: I know it took a while for Kate to be rescued, but now you havwe it! More fun to come, in the form of suspence, angst and flashbacks...luckily there will be a few fluffy scenes inbetween.

Evermore: you know Sawyer, he went home, but i think he is going to battle with his jerk-i-ness of leaving the hunt for Kate. Yeah, like in the form of dreams and guilt. "O- this'll be fun!"

Sailor-Sara-Moon: I am sooo glad you love it soo much. The more readers the better. Keep reviewing it make me feel good.-)

Austin B: Yeah, so Kate's a mom. Pretty surprising. Wish they would do something like that in the show...I can always dream... More surprises to come. Hope i can keep on fooling ya.

Next Chapter: A misunderstanding lead to things said that can't be taken back. Plus Sawyer makes a reappearance and intefears...surprise, surprise! Keep the reviews comming!


	8. Mistaken Identity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost. _Yes i do! _No you don't. _Yes, i do! What are you talking about?_ What are YOU talking about? Wait a sec, who are YOU? _Who are you?_ This is so confusing...

**Author's Note:** Okay so beware all, this chapter includes violence, tears and heartwrenching happy moments that will last not much longer, so enjoy them while they are here. This story is not for the weak of heart or mind since some flashbacks may get more...intense.

Oh-yeah and don't forget to give me some more delicious reviews, thanks for the really tasty ones, they are so yummy. ;-)

* * *

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 8: Mistaken Identity**

Jack:

The second Jack spotted her, all his fears were confirmed. Dashing over to Kate, Jack kneeled down, she was half conscious.

"Kate." Jack whispered his heart pounding in his ears. A cold sweat broke out on Jack and he could feel his stomach turning from fear.

Wiping her hair off her face Jack felt her forehead. It was hot.

"Kate! Damn! You're burning up." Patting her cheeks he tried to get her to answer him. "Kate. Open your eyes. Kate…please." He begged his voice reaching an unusually high note.

A small moan was the only response he got.

'Okay, Jack. THINK. Calm down and think. You're a doctor. What does she need?' Jack looked around. Jumping up he rushed over to the stream to fill up a bottle of water. His hands were trembling so hard that he couldn't get the lid off right away.

"Errr! Focus!" Jack filled the bottle and brought it over to Kate. "I'm sorry, Kate. Please Kate, just stay with me."

Jack then noticed the cloth tied around Kate's leg and unwrapped it. The bleeding had stopped but she needed stitches.

As Jack looked at the blood soaked rag in his hands he replayed the last conversation he had with her before she went on the hike.

X X X X X X

Flashback:

Jack came to the beach to drop off some water…and check on Kate. He hadn't seen her since the briefcase opening.

Perhaps she was avoiding him… maybe it was the other way around. Either way Jack finally decided it was time to check on Kate. He had been hearing reports that Kate had been acting strangely. More like overworking herself, not sleeping and risking her life at every opportunity.

Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw Kate come around a bend, she saw him and tried to leave before he saw her, but Jack was too quick.

"Kate." He called out.

She stopped, not turning. Folding her arms protectively around herself she slowly turned saying nothing, just eyeing him warily.

"Just needed to drop off some water." Jack explained.

Kate nodded and started to leave.

Sighing Jack called out again, "Kate, wait." Jack started towards her.

"Jack, what do you want?" Kate said icily

"I need to talk to you."

Kate just stood there. When Jack didn't speak, Kate spoke up. "Jack, I don't have all day…"

"I'm worried about you." Jack blurted.

"Well don't be." Kate replied coldly and started to walk away.

Jack's reserves broke and he caught up to Kate. "What is your problem!"

"What?"

"Why are you risking your life every chance you get?"

"That's ridiculous." She spat.

"Do you _want _to die? Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?" Jack's hands shot up to stop from walking. She jerked back in fear, then slapped it away.

Suddenly her head shot around and she glared at him. "Are you checking up on me?"

It was more of a threat then a question.

"Kate I—"

"No, Jack. Stop. Just stay away from me. I will do what I want. I don't _need_ a babysitter."

"I just—" Jack tried again.

"No, Jack!" Kate shouted. "You butt into my business and then you judge me. YOU don't even know the whole story. Jack." The way Kate said his name was like a slap in the face, the words filled with venom.

"Kate, if you get hurt—"

"—I won't come running to you for help." Kate finished. "Just leave me alone." She hissed before walking away.

As Jack watched Kate walk away, he knew he had really screwed up this time. She was on the defensive and in a destructive mood. A worry for her settled itself in his heart.

X X X X X X

Kate:

A wetness was on her face. 'What?' Someone was wiping her face. Kate couldn't figure out what was going on.

Flickering her eyes open she saw someone, a man, hovering over her.

"Jesse?" Kate turned her head to the side. "Where is Jesse?"

A voice spoke. "Kate. Thank god. Kate. Can you hear me?"

Kate tried to focus on the person before her. She saw his arm and Jack's tattoos. A shock went through her and she panicked. "Jason?" She choked in a horror stricken voice.

"Kate, no, listen it is Jack. You're hurt, you're sick."

But Kate didn't hear Jack's voice anymore. All she could hear was Jason.

"Please, Jason, don't hurt him. Please!" Kate's voice quivered.

"Hurt who? Kate, I won't hurt anyone." Jack tried t reassure her. He was really worried now. Her fever was too high.

"Don't hurt him. Don't hurt Jesse. He's just a little boy. He didn't do anything. Hurt me, just don't hurt him…okay?" Kate pleaded with Jack.

X X X X X X

Jack:

'What was she talking about?' Jack frowned, 'Add that to the list of Kate's mysteries.'

"_He's just a little boy."_

"_Hurt me, just don't hurt him… okay?"_

After Kate had said those words she had passed out again. Jack had actually been glad. The look in her eyes had been too much. It was a look of pure terror and it had been directed at him. The fear he saw in her eyes was too real and the anguish in her voice made tears come to his eyes.

Jack, who didn't cry or at least was taught not to, had to blink away the tears at just the thought of how Kate had said those words…

"_Don't hurt him. Don't hurt Jesse."_

"_He's just a little boy."_

"_Hurt me, just don't hurt him… okay?"_

"_Hurt me…"_

"_Hurt me…"_

Jack blinked back tears as the words echoed in his head. He struggled to thread the needle he had retrieved from him backpack. Good thing he had come prepared… just in case.

'How could Kate say those things?'

"_Hurt me…"_

"_Hurt me…"_

"…_Just don't hurt him…"_

"…_Okay?"_

The last words had held such a pleading conviction, that Jack found himself blinking once more.

Rolling up her pant leg to the knee, he began to clean the area with peroxide and was thankful that after almost a month on the island he still had some left.

Starting to stitch up the wound he found his thoughts wondering back to what Kate had said.

'How could she say those things?' He thought once more. His hands shook and he tried harder to concentrate on the task at hand; the lack of sleep was catching up with up him.

'Who would she care about _so_ much to take… take what? A punch? A hit? Would she die for this person?'

Kate had always confused him, awed him, he admired her. She had strength. But there was always she hid from him… from everyone. As if she was trying to forget some painful event.

'So, who was this 'little boy' this 'Jesse' that Kate seemed to want to protect so much?'

X X X X X X

Flashback:

"Jesse." Kate called out over the ruckus from all the other small kids with moms in tow at the pool. For the last two weeks Kate had driven. Driven straight across the country. Somewhere far away. Somewhere far away from Jason. Somewhere hot and fun. Somewhere safe.

"Jesse, it's time to go." Kate smiled and beamed at the little boy who ran to her. A soggy little boy hugged her legs. He didn't truly fuss about leaving like all the other kids she saw with their moms.

"Already?" Still hugging Kate's legs he looked up at her and gave Kate an impish grin.

Reaching down Kate tickled him. "We've been here for two and a half hours." Kate replied in mock disbelief.

Giggling Jesse gasped, "I…I…Know!" Jesse laughed and Kate mercifully stopped tickling Jesse and grabbed a blue towel with toy airplanes on it.

They had seen it at a roadside stand the day before when they entered Arizona. It was a hot day; a scorcher and Jesse had been begging to go swimming. She couldn't pass up a chance to get Jesse _that _towel. After all they had just been through. Besides, they forgot their towels at the last place they had lived, in their New York apartment. Kate rationalized as she had paid for the towel.

Drying Jesse she rubbed his head and whipping the towel away to reveal a tousled head of hair. 'He needs a haircut.' Kate had thought.

Hearing Jesse's shriek of surprise and pleasure a smile lit up her face reaching her eyes and she hadn't felt happier in days. In fact Kate couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy.

Tugging on a pair of shorts over her bikini bottoms, Kate grabbed Jesse's and her bag of swimming stuff. Lunging at Jesse she heard him shriek as he wriggled in her grasp.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the envy of the other mothers at the pool as they struggled with their children. At that moment she knew no matter what, that she was lucky. All this…this trouble. It was for something. It was for Jesse.

What she didn't see was the man in a black suit watching her from behind the fence of the pool. His cold eyes followed her every move.

X X X X X X

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers! And we have a guest today that will join me and hopefully answer a few questions, everyone welcome...KATE! Cheers... Okay that is enough everyone, please calm down. Thank you , thank you.

Kate are you up to answering some questions?

Kate: "What are you talking about, aren't I hurt and having nightmares about evil Jason?"

Yes, but that doesn't matter. Here is the first question. Will Jack save Kate?

Kate: "Your asking me? I dunno, i am unconscious _remember?"_

Okay, for the next question. Will Jack and Kate make out soon?

Kate: "What!...Well, actually"

Okay, forget answering that one, here's another. Is Jesse real?

Kate: "Of course he is real. I am talking to him aren't I?"

You are, but is he just a hallucination?

Kate: "Are you implying that I am going...nuts? Because if you are"

No I'm not

Kate: "I am NOT nuts. I didn't kill the person i loved, i am not talking to a dead Jesse, i am not in love with both Jack and Sawyer and have a fetish for bad boys. I AM NOT CRAZY."

Umm, okay, thank-you Kate for that...um... informed interview. Come back soon, oh and i hope you get rescued.

Kate: Now you say that. karate chops Freckles

There you have it, some...um... answers, just not to the questions you asked. If you have anymore questions feel free to leave them in your review and Kate may be invited back (although i may be in a body cast) she's really scarey when she is pissed for some more interviewing.

Pink Pinker: You never know. There may be some of that in the future. nudge nudge wink wink So just keep reading and you will see!

Lindsay: Yep, Jack found Kate, but has he saved her yet. I mean she will live and all, but mentally... hint These Jesse sightings will continue, but is she the only one that can see him?

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Definately more Jack and Kate, but Sawyer will get in the way. When is he not, but it just isn't the same without the funny argueing scenes between Jack and sawyer and Kate and Sawyer. I sure hope they make Kate's backstory out to be more like this story. I don't want her to turn out to be some heartless criminal...although i don't think that is the case.

Oreata: If i told you it wouldn't be any fun. Although i think i am leaning more towards hating broccoli. lol. But that doesn't mean there isn't a little bit of island magic involved. Or maybe...Kate is just nuts.Kate: "Hey, i told you earlier.I. AM. NOT. CRAZY."Throws a punch and misses. Remind me to getthat girl tied up!

Writing Squirrel: Oh, personaly shrinks, now there is agood idea! lol, You are soright. Wouldn't it be hilarious that if someone on the plane was a shrink as just turnedup and starts to analyze everyones issues.I can see it now. Kate, Jack, Sawyer and a few others all surrounding him in a public stoneing. Okay that was a little morbid.

rain165:That is good, those horses can deffinately be a problem. I just can't seem to keep them under control when shiggity doesn't put up a new chaper of 'Another' or 'Pangs of Guilt' fast enough. Well, here is another chapter.

Austin B: I wouldn't let that happen. I mean letting Kate bleed to death, that just wouldn't be any fun. Sawyer on the other hand may be a problem for a while. Thanks for reviewing. Keep reading and you may be rewarding.

Sailor-Sara-Moon: I am happy you are enjoying it so much, andhere is another chapter to reward you for your awsome patience.

Phoenix-Talon: I am one of your favorite writters? Cool! Jumps for joy and does a little spin That is so nice to say. I really do love your story it is so funny, with Sawyer and Jacey bantering and avoiding each other like that, totally had me crackedup. I love that you are liking it so much, i do try. It just seems to fit. But comming up soon, Sawyer will interfere with Jack tending to Kate. Yep you read it. INTERFERE! Typical Sawyer. Sawyer: "Hey...what'd you say, freckle face?"

Teyla Sheppard: Yep, Sawyer is alive and well. Sayid, Sawyer and some of the others will come into play soon, if not in the next chapter, then the one after. It is going to be a lot of fun.

Orlando-crazy: So there you have it, another chapter. I am glad you are liking it so much. Kate: "Hello? Yeah, me over here, am i going to get rescued soon? Cause i am getting really board."

Kate, you are always whining. Sheesh, she needs an attitude check, she is only tremendously injured and hallucinating.

Next Chapter: So it will come in about a week. Will contain Jack, Kate, Sawyer and and some other characters. Can't tell you much else except that there will be nightmares, midnight comforts and flachbacks. For more hints at what is to come read the above written. Kate: "And my interview, don't forget my interview!"


	9. Dangerous To Know You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost... unfortunately. If I did... okay maybe i shouldn'tgo there...

**Author's Note:** Okay so it's been a while. Hello to all of you who have waitedsopatiently. Thank-you and trust me you will be rewarded. I willget mya is geer.I would give you an excuse but... well... it would take me to long and then you all will be like "Get on with it already !#?"

So without further ado... come on don't tell me you don't know what to do. READ already!... oh and don't forget to leave a review:-)

* * *

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 9: Dangerous To Know You**

Hurley:

"…and I was like dude, this can't be happening, and the next thing I knew, it happened." Hurley waved his hand in front of Charlie's face. "Dude, hey. Music man, you still in there?" Hurley continued waving his hand in front of Charlie's face. 'Why was it no one pays any attention to me?'

"Would you look at those two." Charlie slapped at Hurley's hand good-naturedly and pointed at Sawyer and Sayid. They were arguing about something. Not a something, a someone… named Kate. And Jack, too.

"Aww, not again. I hope no one gets tortured this time. That was really gross." Hurley couldn't bare the thought of someone being stabbed, and without the doctor here to fix that person up. Even if it was Sawyer.

"Well, he deserved it. He was a bloody moron." Charlie protested, his voice raising a notch. "Shannon almost died because of that idiot!"

"Yeah, but the red neck didn't even have the medicine or whatever she needed."

"Are you defending him!" Charlie looked at Hurley incredulously.

"No, dude…" Hurley was cut off by Sawyer and Sayid arguing.

"You always know better don't you Ali!" Sawyer sneered as he closed the small gap between Sayid and himself.

"That's not what I'm saying. It is just best that—"

"BEST!" Sawyer hissed a look of outrage on his face. "Best for me not to come along! You don't even know which way to go." Sawyer taunted, then pushing Sawyer he attempted to grab at the backpack.

Hurley was watching, "Dude, maybe we should do something."

Sayid pushed Sawyer back.

Charlie responded, "Like what?" Then thinking of something brilliant his eyes got large, "We could get some popcorn!"

"Huh?" Hurley looked confused, 'Why does everyone here talk in riddles? What is Charlie talking about? And where does he think he is going to get popcorn from?'

"Come on Hurley, some popcorn and watch the show. I'd be great. Like our own T.V. reality show." Sitting down Charlie pretended to eat popcorn out of a bag.

Keeping an eye on Sawyer and Sayid who had stopped pushing one another and seemed to be in a staring contest, Hurley eyed Charlie suspiciously. "Is this like the invisible peanut butter or something?"

"Imaginary peanut butter, Hurley. Imaginary." Charlie corrected with disgust.

Hurley sat down beside Charlie and watched as most of the survivors in the caves had stopped what they were doing and eyeing Sawyer and Sayid angrily, annoyed by the commotion, yet fascinated enough to stick around.

"There's going to be more bloodshed today isn't there." Hurley groaned. "I new I should have stayed at the beach today." Charlie rolled his eyes at Hurley's drama-queen impression.

At that very moment Sawyer and Sayid went at each other full force. Everyone was yelling, weather from encouraging them or from trying to stop them, it wasn't clear. They hardly noticed as Jack staggered in holding Kate tightly in his arms.

X X X X X X

Jack:

A look of shock passed over Jack's face as he entered the caves with an unconscious Kate held tightly in his arms. His shoulder throbbed from the branch that had hit it during the freak storm, but he ignored it as he hurried over to his sleeping area and carefully placed Kate down. She hadn't woken up fully yet, just every so often, mumbling something about someone named Jesse and she kept calling him Jason.

Turning he saw the commotion had settled down as Sawyer and Sayid noticed Jack and Kate. They started to approach Jack, both asking questions; ones voice always topping the other until they were yelling again.

Standing up Jack had no patience for their trivial squabbles, he shouted, "STOP!"

Stunned by the outburst, fifteen shocked pairs of eyes stared at him.

After a long awkward silence most of the survivors mumbled blatant excuses and left to go to the beach or went on with the chores they had been doing before the whole situation. Occasionally watching out of the corner of their eyes to get as much information as possible to gossip about later. How else did they amuse themselves on an island without radio or television?

Once most everyone had left, Jack started to order around the people that were left idly standing around fascinated by the morbid scene.

The thought that if he had become a physiatrist, he would have a lot of patients right now skidded across the surface of his mind.

Pointing, "Sayid, grab me some aspirin and the bottle of cephalexin; Sawyer I need some more water." Taking a breathe Jack went on, "Where's Claire? Is She alright?" Looking around Jack's eyes came to rest on Charlie and Hurley. "Charlie I need and clothe and… a blanket." He yelled as Charlie rushed off to fulfill Jack's order. Jack turned back to Hurley and only caught a glimpse of him as her rounded to corner to the beach at high speed.

Jack looked around frantically then grabbed the bottles of asprin and cephalexin that Sayid gave him. He kneeled next to Kate and attempted to wake her again.

"Kate. Kate, come on wake up." Jack was relieved when he saw her eyelids flicker. Snatching the water from Sawyer's outstretched hand, he put the water to Kate's mouth and let a drip fall in to get her drinking reflex going.

"Kate you need to swallow these." In his hand he held two aspirins and a cephalexin pill. Putting them to her lips, she opened her mouth with a whimper. She swallowed the pills with a bit of water, then looked around confused.

Jack was relieved to see she was waking up until she closed her eyes and her head fell limply back to the pillow. Quickly reaching over Jack felt for Kate's pulse, his own racing triple speed. He found it, his hand resting on her neck while he felt her steady heartbeats. Time fell away and he closed his eyes…

A voice seeped through his thoughts, it sounded slightly panicked, "She alright?"

Looking up, Jack saw both Sawyer and Sayid looking down at him waiting at him waiting for an answer.

"What?"

"She's alright isn't she?" Sawyer asked once more, his voice holding a hint of annoyance this time.

Removing his hand from her neck, Jack stared at the two men, speechless.

His thoughts were moving chaotically but they went generally like this.

'_Are these guys serious?'_

'_Does she LOOK alright to them?'_

'_She doesn't look ALRIGHT to me?'_

'_Am I blind? Are THEY blind?'_

'_She definitely does NOT look ALRIGHT.'_

'_These guys can't be for real.'_

'_What! Do they not have eyes in there heads? No brains _

_either!_

'_What a dumb question to ask.'_

'_They can't be for real.'_

'_Maybe I'm dreaming.'_

'_Maybe this is all a dream.'_

"Jack?" Sayid asked, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Is she going to be alright?"

Jack looked up at him blankly, then, "Sure she'll be fine."

'_If I had proper medical supplies.'_

'_If I had antibiotics.'_

'_If she hadn't run away.'_

'_If we weren't on this damn island.'_

'_Hell, if we had a hospital she might be okay.'_

Jack's face never veered off to reveal the true nature of how he was feeling, "A little rest and she'll be as good as now."

Looking up at Sayid and Sawyer he saw they dumbly believed him. Nodding their heads stupidly as if he had just proclaimed that no matter what, just because he was the 'hero' he could save Kate.

As if he were Superman and she were Wonderwomen.

'_How gullible are these guys.'_

'_No wonder I ended up being the leader.'_

'_Look at them, standing there agreeing with me, when—clearly it is all a LIE.'_

'_Wasn't Sayid in the Republican Guard?'_

'_Can't he tell id someone is lying?'_

'_I never knew I was such a good lier.'_

'_No—they just want to believe the lies I am feeding them. I hope they choke on them.'_

'_Maybe they will go away now.'_

'_Leave… shoo. Poof. Be gone.'_

'_Guess thinking them away doesn't really work.'_

'_I wish this were all just a bad dream.'_

_X X X X X X_

Kate:

Dreaming… warmth… light… hope… Jack…

Crumbling… falling… sadness… sorrow… Jesse…

Anger… fear… anguish… hopelessness… Jason…

X X X X X X

Flashback:

Arriving home from the pool in the silently settling dusk and the heavy heat caused a security to grow. Warm like a cocoon to protect from the winter storms.

Kate was carrying Jesse in her arms. He had fallen asleep in the car. Walking to the door of the motel room they were staying in, she fumbled for the keys; they fell to the ground.

Dropping them she sighed and shifted Jesse in her arms. He lifted his head, gave a small yawn and laid his head back on her shoulder once more.

"Sleep tight my little man." Kate looked at her small sleeping son for a moment, taking in his beauty. The sun reflected off his light brown hair causing it to look golden. His long lashed brushing his cheeks. "Tomorrow you get a haircut." Kissing his forehead, she returned to the task of retrieving the keys.

Suddenly the door flew open, nearly hitting her as she stepped back, placed a protective hand on her son's head. Before her stood a tall man with dark glasses, wearing a suit. He removed the glasses to reveal cold, empty eyes staring back at her.

She only had time to step away in shock before it registered who he was. 'Nathen, Jason's right hand man. How did he find us?'

A scream left her unbidden. Backing away she tried to run. With a flick of his hand, Nathen signaled to the men behind Kate that she hadn't even noticed before. Strong arms grabbed her pulling her away with an iron grip.

Abruptly her worst nightmares were coming true, Jesse was being ripped from her arms. Unceremoniously torn from her grasp.

His startled sleep ridden face turning red as his mouth opened to scream.

"Leave him alone." Kate found her voice. "STOP!"

Slam! A fist contacted with her face, forcing her to the ground.

"Mommy!" A high-pitched shriek was let out before it was abruptly stopped.

"Jesse! Leave him alone. Leave us alone. You don't need to do this. Please!" She begged all the while staring at Jesse's unconscious form. "Please, Just let us go."

"I hate the talkers." Grumbled one man.

Another blow fell on her head.

"Shut-up." Nathen said coldly.

"No talking." Said the other man before her kicked her causing her to lose consciousness.

X X X X X X

Kate:

She heard screaming, it was what jolted her awake. Piercing screeches so close they hurt her ears. 'Is it Kate again?'

'Wait…'

The screaming was coming from her! Panicked she slapped both her hands over her mouth and stopped screaming. Just small whimpers emanated from her now.

It was then she remembered the nightmare. The horrible nightmare memory.

People were awake, looking at her through blurry sleep ridden eyes. 'I must have woken them. Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

Looking around she saw that it was nighttime. The others were going back to sleep board of her already. Jack was rushing towards her worry creasing his handsome features.

'Jack…' Just thinking his name made Kate feel better.

He knelt before her, "Kate, it's alright, you're safe now."

His words were so soothing as if he could wipe away the thick layers of pain, caused by years on hopelessness, with a swipe of his hands.

Reaching out he placed a hand on her cheek and wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. With his other hand he gently removed Kate's tense hands from her mouth.

'Oh god! Say something! Tell him you're fine. Be TOUGH damnit!'

A whimper escaped and she closed her eyes to the honest eyes of Jack. 'I don't deserve this. I don't deserve him. I'm damaged goods.'

"Kate." Jack's gentle voice spoke, "Whatever you are thinking, you are wrong."

She opened her eyes, "Jack…" Kate tried to string together some words to express everything. She has so much to explain.

"Shhh." He placed his finger on her lips. "In the morning." It was all her needed to say. For now she didn't have to explain anything.

Kate looked at Jack pleadingly, wanting him to stay with her for the night. 'How to tell him I am afraid of the dark?' Wishing with all her soul that she would open her mouth and let the words flow out to ask. She opened her mouth…

"Kate, I'll be right here… all night."

His words so kind weren't meant to make her cry, but they caused tears to fall.

"Kate!" Jack reached out alarmed. Worry creasing his features once more.

Before Jack could say anymore, Kate had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Feeling the warmth and security of all that Jack was.

Relief swept over her as she felt his strong safe arms encircle her and hold her close, a hand rubbing her back, tangling with her hair. For now she would be all right… for now.

X X X X X X

* * *

I had no idea when i started writting this that it would be such a hit! Thanks everybody!

Charlie: "You all everybodahy..."

Freckles, Kate, Sawyer, Jack, Hurley: "Charlie!"

Charlie: "What?"

Everbody eyes him incredulously.

Charlie: "I don't get it. Did someone say a joke?"

Groans can be heard coming from every direction.

Freckles: Forget it.

Charlie: "Okay,... You all everybodahy, YOU ALL EVERYBODAHY!"

Everyone rolls eyes and walks away.

Okay now for some review responses:

October Sky: Ooh! I am so glad you LOVED it! That makes me so happy. And it was sad. I almost cried after i had written it and was readding it to my sisters... who are also addicted to Lost. Oh and don't worry i know you are Evermore, even if it says October Sky. Cool names by the way. But you better tell me how this chapter did in the sad, happy, sweetness department!

rain1657: Glad you liked the flashbacks because they only get more intense from here.. for a while and then they revert back to a beginning event in Kate's life when Clair has her baby. Oops.. did i just say that, well who know when that will be...

Oreata: Tie Kate up. That might be a good idea. She is getting more antsy since she got rescued and now that the fog is starting to clear from her mind she is starting to wonder why i didn't get her rescued sooner. WHY she asks! WHY! Yep that's it! You better get the rope! Ooo and double knot it!

Orlando-crazy: One of the best. Whow i think i am getting a high off of that. Thanks. It really makes me feel good to hear things like that. Hope you liked this chapter lots. Sorry it took so long to get up. Oh and a little hint of what's to come... Collision course is the next chapters title. okay sorry that's it, i can't say any more. Seriously! I am sworn to secrecy. Better let your imagination take you for a ride.

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: I know I can't wait for Kate's episode. It is called 'Born to Run' My imagination is going wild with this title... since all the titles are in some way related to the episode. I just really want it to come to i can watch it!

Glad you liked that part with Jack being mistaken as Jason. More is to come uses an ominous voice who knows when, but trust me it will. I really love the Jack/Kate bitter-sweet-ness too, it is just to much to pass up, how could i _not_ write about it. Anyways i am ecstatic that you like my story so much.

Pink Pinker: My thoughts exactly. It is so annoying that they procrastinate it so much on the show. But if they didn't then all the mystery would be gone. Ooooh how confusing...

Kit: I am overjoyed that you like it. Thanks for the review!

Lillywriter: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you liked the J/K love in this chapter, not much i admit, but trust me it is the beginning of something good!

Phoenix-Talon: OH Girl! You've got that down pat! I like your storyand you like mine and we are both happy! yippee! jumps up and downmanically I haven't read the next chapter in your story yet, but i promised myself the second i am done this i will read it. I am dieing to know what will happen next!

Sawyer: "Hey! What about me?"

Freckles: what about you?

Sawyer "Uhh..."

Freckles: That's what i thought!

Teyla Sheppard: Nope not dead. Lucky for me i have allies! Oreata's on my side. She has sworn to tie Kate up. So for now i am safe...

Freckles: Kate?...

Kate: "You Tied me UP!"

Freckles: Uh...

Kate:"That's all you have to say for yourself!"

Freckles: Uh...

Kate: while chewing on the ropes "I will get free and then you will see!"

Freckles: Uh...runs

Kate: "Yeah, you better start running 'cause when i am through hereeww is thatDOG POO!"Spits furiously

colore: Yippee! You came, you read, you reviewed! i am overjoyed! I hope you liked this next chapter. More to come soon... i hope ;-)


	10. Collision Course part one

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost... unfortunately. I only own Jesse(He's so cute!)...and Jason(He is evil!)and a few other not very important ones... but you already know all this.

**Author's Note: **Okayyou are all probably hating me horribly for keeping you waiting for the next chapter. But finally it is here and it is a two parter, too!

**

* * *

**

Riding On The Wings Of An Angel

**Chapter 10:Collision Course (part one)**

Somewhere in the darkness a dove fought to fly;

A child tried not to cry.

Somewhere, somewhere, the light tried to thrive.

Kate:

The next three days went by in a blur. Only waking to take her med, drink and to eat, which she didn't do much of. Her body refused to allow more than a little food to enter her system, protesting by making her vomit or feel as if she would. Someone was always there watching over her. Ready to give her a drink or calm her after a nightmare— many of which she had.

While she was in and out of it, she was started when she woke up early one morning to find Jack not by her side. Instead a very anxious Sun was there. Than thatevening Jack was still not there. 'Is he bored of me? Am I being too much trouble?' A discomfort settled in her stomachand she swore to get better faster and not be so much of a burden.

Later, even through Kate was fading in and out of consciousness while her body tried to heal, she started to sense a panic and apprehension or maybe fear whenever she was awake. At first Kate thought that something was really wrong with her. Maybe she was dieing. But then she heard, yelling, screaming and panicked voices call out to one another urgently.

Fighting to stay awake, she fought to sit up and concentrate on the words being said. Unfortunately her mind wasn't cooperating quit right and it commanded her into unconsciousness, but right before the darkness took over, she heard the words. "Death…Birth… I need help over here!"

X X X X X X

Flashback:

A child was sobbing, "Mommy, wake-up." Some more whaling, "Mommy, mommy… where are you!" The voice became frantic and more insistent with each word.

Kate rolled over her head to the side and opened her eyes, "Jesse!" She tried to call but it only came out as a whisper. Jesse wasn't in the room. Kate could hear him, but he wasn't there.

"MOMMY!"

With that Kate shot out of bed- wait why was she in a bed. It was a bare prison style bed in a cold dark room. The room had a solid oak door a window covered with bars high up on the wall. Kate decided she must be in a basement somewhere.

Moving Kate found her wrists and ankles were in shackles that cut into her skin. The screaming came again and Kate moved to the wall. She put her ear to it and could hear Jesse and a man.

"Jesse, your mother is dead." The man coldly stated.

"NOOOOO! MOMMY!"

"There was an accident. She is gone. You will have me now." The man sounded almost giddy, like a child on Christmas morning.

"You will listen to me, now." The man's voice spoke who Kate suddenly realized sounded like Jason's.

"NO! I WANT MY MOMMY!" This made Kate cringe. She had learned from experience that you just didn't say 'No' to Jason.

SLAM "You will listen to ME!" Jason thundered. "If you don't you will get more of that."

Whimpering could be heard. A door slammed and Jason must have left. A tiny voice spoke "Mommy. I want you. Please come save me."

Lifting her hands Kate banged on the wall, grimacing from where the shackles bit into her skin with each thud. "Jesse… Jesse?" She spoke, fearing that someone outside would hear her. She tried again, louder this time. "Jesse, it's mommy."

Jesse stopped whimpering.

"Jesse, little man?"

Little footsteps were heard moving to the wall. "Mommy? Where are you?" Jesse asked his voice quivering.

"Jesse, I love you. I am in a room next to you." Kate explained.

"Are you dead?" He whimpered. "Daddy said you're dead."

Choking back a sob, Kate spoke, "No baby, I am alive."

"Are you sure?" His voice sounded confused.

"Yes—" her voice broke and a tear fell, "Jesse I love you and I will get you out of this place… okay?" Kate pleaded with him to agree with her.

"Okay mommy, I love you, too."

X X X X X X

Jack:

It had been three and a half days since he had brought Kate back to the caves. She had mostly been out of it and Jack was glad she was unaware of all the chaos that had gone on in the last forty-eight hours. Wiping a curl off her sweaty forehead, Jack sighed, knowing she was having another nightmare. 

"Kate, it's okay." Jack tried to sooth. He had tried to wake her and had failed.

"Jesse… I'll save… I love you baby."

Her mumblings made no sense to Jack… or anyone else, but he knew that Jesse was very special to Kate. She mumbled about him every time she was asleep.

Suddenly Kate jerked awake, her breathing coming rapid, her eyes darting this way and that.

"Kate, hey, it's alright." Jack tried to catch her eye. "It was just a dream, you're at the caves."

"Jack?" Kate questioned realizing what had happened. 'Just another memory come to life while I am unconscious. How lovely.' Kate thought sarcastically. 'At this rate I could write a book and make a lot of money… considering we ever get off this island.'

"You okay?" Jack asked at her distanced look.

Wiping her forehead, she frowned, lines creasing her face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here," Jack picked up a bottle of water and some pills. "Take these."

Kate didn't look at him while she drank the water, lowering the bottle from her lips she fiddled with it in her hands.

"Some dream." Jack commented.

"Yeah." Kate sighed, still not looking him in the eyes. How could she when she knew that he would see all that she felt, all that had happened to her, in her eyes.

"Hey," Jack tried to catch her eyes, "Hey, look at me," He prodded gently. She looked up at him after a moment. "You can talk to me about anything, you know."

He went on. "I'm here to help."

"Are you speaking as Jack or as a doctor?" Kate half joked.

Jack chuckled slightly, "What do you think?"

Their eyes connected.

"I care about you Kate. And not just in a doctorly way."

Kate shifted, then looked at him. "Jack…" 

'You don't _really_ want me. I am used up and thrown-out.' She thought everything she wanted to express. 'I am somebody else's garbage. I am bad news.'

"Jack," She tried again. "Haven't you heard, I am not what you want." She looked away guiltily. "You don't know me."

X X X X X X

Kate:

'Why did Jack have to be so sweet?' Kate thought as she looked at him caringly. After she had told him she wasn't good enough for him, Jack protested. Swearing once again that everyone deserved a fresh start.

She hadn't believed him then, and she didn't believe him now. The past just wasn't that easily erased.

Kate was sitting by the fire Jack had just built for her. It was the first time Kate had gotten up to be near the others in over three days. Unfortunately her efforts were for nothing as Jack was the only on in the caves at the moment.

A tension was in the air, as if she had missed some big event. Everyone was edgy and no one stopped to fill her in. Not that she invited them with her unwavering stare into the fire. Her thoughts wandered. 'Where are Charlie and Claire?' She thought, 'And Sayid and Shannon?' She looked around some more. 'What about Boone and Locke?' She spotted Jin, but asking him was about the equivalent of asking a tree.

Jack had mentioned that Hurley and Sawyer were at the beach. 'Where is everyone?' She had tried to ask Jack but he had skillfully avoided her questions and inquiring eyes every time he caught her looking at him. 'What have I missed and why won't Jack fill me in?'

'Or even more, why is Jack so good at avoiding my questions.' Her fugitive days had given her the skills, but why was Jack able to lie to so well. Or even more, how long had he been doing it.

Suddenly Sun rounded the corner from where Kate was staring.Kate started to call out to her, but something made her stop.

More like someone, Jesse was sitting on the ground playing with a toy plane. He swooped it up and down, gliding it gracefully through the air. Then suddenly he made it crash. The toy plane crumbled in his fingers—broken to bits it disappeared. Slowly Jesse looked up at Kate and smiled.

* * *

**To my lovely reviewers!**

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88:** I know what you mean about Kate having lost a lot of viewers, but not me. I just became WAY more curious and intriqued with her character. I don't believe for a second that Kate is a heartless killerno way!Go ahead and stray off topic, i love it when i get to talk about lost/Kate/K+J or anything else lost related!. Kate has been strongfor so long, everyone else in the show hasneeded Jack's attention at one point or another so far, Kate hasn't so far. But i bet she will soon!Sorry it took so long to updatewho knows i might make it a two chapter update in the same week just to make it up to you :-)

**October Sky:** I love writting peoples thoughts. It is so funny! Kate will reveal a lot more than she intends to in the next little while. Poor Kate, she has been through so much.

**colore:** Yep, lots of fluffy-fluffyness! Lots more to come, but is it all with Jack? Okay, okay i know that it is Jack and Kate all the way... but it would just be no fun if Sawyer didn't muddle things up a bit. Thanks for the review!

**Countess Jackman:** WOW! I am so happy you loved it so much. Thank- you so so much for the awsome review, it made my day!

**Austin B:** I agree, Jack would definately make me feel safe too:-) yeah, you loved it! I am so glad the chaptesseem to keep getting better or at least not getting worse. Keep reading for more exiting/ fluffy/ emotional flashback and more!

**Phoenix-Talon:** Awww, poor Sawyer. Everyone is ignoring him.

Me: Ahh, poor little Mr.Personality. Want a cookie?  
Sawyer: "What?"  
Me: To make you feel better.  
Sawyer: "Are you serious?"  
Me: What, i don't LOOK serious?  
Sawyer: "Well..."  
Me: Don't answers that. Here just eat the damn cookie already! ((shoves cookie is Sawyers mouth))  
Sawyer: "Whowcool downalready girl. It's just a cookie..." ((walks away quickly when Freckles gives him THE look.))

Thanks for the review. I justlove getting a review from you. And you story IS so cool, i love it. And i am working on updating more often, but there is just so much to do...

**rain1657:** Well glad to hear it. I will keep up the Jack/Kate stuff, but it might be interupted for a while... you'll see what i mean!

**Lillywriter: **Thanks, i really loved writting that ending.

**Orlando-crazy:** I know! It is just one horrible thing after another. Poor Kate, all the trama i am putting her through. Will she ever survive?

Kate: "I am a trooper."  
Me: I know, i know, but what you went through with evil Jason..  
Kate: ((Starts to cry)) "I know..." ((Hiccup)) "I... just... need... toJesse?"  
Me: ((Looks around)) "Kate, there is no one there."  
Kate: "What are you talking about... he is right there." ((Points at thin air))  
Me: Okay time for you to take your anti-pschotic meds. ((Pushes Kate out of the room)) Forgive her, she is still recovereing from a life threatening injury. ((laughs nervously))

**Teyla Sheppard:** Here you go.. another chapter. Sorry it took so long. you know life and alltends to get in the way. hee hee Crazy Kate... but is she really crazy or is Jesse really there? ...okay i was just messing with you ;)

Kate: "Hey! I am not crazy!"  
Me: Uh... you didn't take those meds i gave you, did you.  
Kate: "I don't need any stupid meds! I am perfectly sane."  
Me: Um... Kate... you are... uh ((Shivers at the look Kate gives her)) Didn't i send yo to bed. ((Pushes her out of the room again)) She may need a little bit of therapy too!


	11. Collision Course part two

Disclaimer: I ain't own nothin', get it straight already.

Me: Sawyer, it is "I don't own anyting."  
Sawyer: "Your point?"  
Me: Sighs I get i don't have one... whispers to the crowd "He's hopless."  
Sawyer: "I head that!"  
Me: Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?... come and get me...  
Sawyer: "Nah... I am too tired. All that crying kept me up."  
Me: Four eyes!  
Sawyer: "Okay that is it, i am so takin' you down!"

Author's Note: Okay, just a heads up that the flashback in this story with be from before Jesse was born and all of the Jason stuff. So don't get confused.

Author's Note 2: Please please please review and tell me how this chapter was. Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you thought of the flashback or just give me a sentence to tell me you read the darn thing. :)

**

* * *

**

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 11:Collision Course (Part Two)**

Leaving, leaving, gonna have to go.

Leaving, leaving, trin' not to show,

All the feelings I have,

Locked and buring me up inside.

X X X X X X

Jack:

"Kate, Kate… are you okay?" 'What is she looking at?' Worry flooded Jack all over again. 'I thought she was getting better.'

"Kate?" Jack looked over to the spot where Kate was staring transfixed. She slowly started to rock back and forth. Pulling her knees to her chest and then wrapping her arms around them tightly she moaned.

"Talk to me… please." What could he do? She was recovering from a major trauma and now she was… what? What was happening to her? And just after everything that had just happened.

"Jack—" Tears started to fall and she sobbed silently.

"What's wrong?" He asked but got no response. "Please talk to me… please…" Jack begged.

It seemed as if she wasn't going to respond when suddenly her face went stony and she spoke. "I killed him."

"What…?" Shocked, Jack backed off suddenly. How? What? What was she talking about? This wasn't what he had expected her to say.

"Jesse… Jesse… I tried to save him…" Kate was crying harder now with the mention of Jesse's name. "But _he_ got him—"

"Who? Who got Jesse, Kate?"

Jerking her head to the side Kate looked at Jack with haunted eyes. "Jason." She whispered. The weight of the word made her shoulders sag.

Taken aback by the look in her eyes, Jack reached out to comfort Kate but she jerked away, fear shooting into her eyes.

She jumped up clenching her teeth against the pain Jack could see she was in. "I told Jesse I would keep him away from Jason. I swore I would keep my baby safe." With tears running down her cheeks Kate ran as fast as she could out into the jungle on the path leading to the beach.

Jumping up Jack rushed to follow Kate. Rounding the bend he saw Kate nowhere. "Kate." He yelled.

His thoughts were all jumbled. 'Kate! You had a baby?' His mind was baffled, he would have never guessed.

With his mind swirling with thoughts and questions, Jack started on his way to the beach.

"Jack!" A panicked voice called out. "Jack You got to come quick, it's Claire!"

His mind suddenly switched gears and his thoughts darted to the ordeal of the day before and the possible complications that could be occurring.

Dashing off, thoughts of Kate were pushed to the back of his mind. She would just have to wait.

X X X X X X

Sawyer:

He could hear sobbing, not that he really cared, but it was starting to get on his nerves. Everyone was devastated by the events that had happened the day before, but this insistent crying was driving him bonkers!

"It's either one person or another." Sawyer growled, talking to himself. "Claire or Shannon, or heaven forbid BOTH!"

Suddenly he just couldn't handle it. The sobs had lessened but the heart-wrenching sound of them pulled on his heartstrings whether he was willing to admit it or not.

Jumping up he stalked to the tree line where he could hear the crying more clearly. 'Odd, why wasn't Sayid or Charlie… or someone comforting them.' Someone was always around comforting one or the other.

"One big hug fest, makes me sick!" Sawyer scoffed.

Getting up from his airplane seat he stomped closer to the crying. "Might as well see who it is." He grumbled to himself. "So I can shut them the hell up!" He added as an afterthought.

In his haste he tripped on a branch left over from one of the campfires. "Hell!" Sawyer yelped in anger as his left knee hit the ground. "It always has to be the bad knee don't it?" He busily brushed the sand from his soar knee. By the time he was listening for the crying again, it was gone.

"Good riddance! Now I can try to get some sleep 'round here." Sawyer started back to his tent. As he reached his tent, he searched the tree line once more. As like before he didn't see anyone, but this time he looked further down the beach and noticed something.

Claire and Charlie sat near the water rocking her new son. Jack was just leaving them. They seemed happy… Claire's fair face had no trace of tears on it.

A strange feeling settled in his stomach, a little more quickly—Sawyer scanned the crowd some more.

Yep. Just as he had suspected, there almost out of site sat Shannon in Sayid's arms. Sawyer looked at her face closely, again there was no trace of tears. Shannon' face was stony, cold… any youthful softness in it was lost on her that day.

"Damnit!" He said it a little too loudly and several of the castaways looked in his direction. Now he knew who the crying belonged too… and why it had sounded so familiar.

Rationalizing to himself that it wasn't her, that it was a waste of time to go looking for her, to make sure she was okay… didn't work.

In spite of his better half telling him to forget it. That the doc would take care of it, he always did, Sawyer continued walking to the tree line. Kate needed him.

X X X X X X

Kate:

She had regained control of herself. Wiping away the tears, a hot rage boiled in her. 'How could I have let HIM take my little boy. How weak was I. How come I didn't fight harder.' Standing against a tree she smashed her fist into it, relishing the physical pain that distracted her from everything else.

"Errr!" Kate started to pace back and forth. "I am such an idiot!" She growled as some of the rage boiled over.

A twig cracked as her head wiped in that direction.

'Sawyer.' He was standing almost nervously, shifting from foot to foot a pensive look on his face. 'Great, just great!'

Kate waited for him to say something. He didn't.

"What!" She barked icily.

Moving towards her, Sawyer spoke gruffly, "Thought I heard someone crying."

"And you thought it was me." She scoffed, then more sarcastically, "Since when do _you_ come t o anyone's rescue, _Sawyer_." The last word held a bite to it.

An angry look flashed across Sawyer's face before he covered it up with a coy grin. "I ain't coming to nobody's rescue, Sweetcheeks."

"Then WHAT are you doing here, _Sawyer_."

"I came to shut-up the crybaby who was disturbin' my beauty sleep." He cocked his head and stretched his grin further, "That don't happen to be you does it, Cookie."

Kate turned her face away. 'What a jerk.' Turning around she faced Sawyer, her eyes boring into his, "Good-bye, Sawyer." Was all she said before she stalked off into the jungle.

X X X X X X

Kate:

As Kate continued on her way back to the caves the anger started to dissolve. Her heart started to ache. As if a physical pain had occurred she pressed her hand to her chest.

A buzzing sound was heard and a giant mosquito flew towards her. She slapped it down easily, unreasonably angry at the stupid bug. At that moment she realized that anger was a lot easier than pain.

Stomping off some more she dredged up every detail that she hated about this stupid island. Making a list in her head as she went.

'_Number one: Can't run away, cause last time I checked, people can't walk on water.'_

She clenched her fists.

'_Number two: Always around the same people who think they have you ALL figured out.'_

An cynical laugh escaped her.

'_Number three: Fish, fruit and boar. And that is if Locke and Boone decided to bring back some boar. 'Cause they sure as hell aren't trying.'_

'_Number four: The freaking Monster, polar bears and murderous kidnapping psychopaths. --Actually put THAT at the top of the list.'_

"Stupid, monster infested, freaking, _polar bear inhabited,_ **misplaced**, HORRIBLE HELL HOLE OF AN ISLAND." She swore.

"Kate!" Wiping her head up she saw Jack coming towards her.

'Damn!' Kate hadn't realized how close she had gotten to the caves. Jack must have been looking for her.

"Are you alright?" Jack's voice was tinged with concern.

She looked at him carefully for a moment before responding. "Yeah…fine."

She looked away to avoid looking in his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't buy that answer for a second.

"Uhm…Okay. Come on you should rest. Doctor's orders." He half smiled, trying to elicit a laugh out of her.

All he got was a cold stare before she walked off to her sleeping area.

'_Number five: You are never alone.'_

X X X X X X

Flashback:

The music raged deafeningly and a strobe light flashed manically as if it were on drugs.

Slipping through the crowd, Kate came carrying a tray of drinks. Dressed in tight-fitting jeans and a dark blue low-cut top, she maneuvered over to the table.

"Here are you drinks." She smiled a winning smile. Stooping over to place the tray down she allowed the men just a peak of what lie beneath her shirt. "Have a nice evening."

She moved on. 'No tips from that table.' Most of the time smiling her disarming smile and tempting men with her _other_ assets contributed to her getting good tips. 'Not like waitressing at this club pays well.' Her mood darkened and she forced a smile to the surface as a man walked by. 'Got to keep up appearances.'

Kate and her younger sister lived in a small apartment a few blocks down. Trying to stay under police authority radar, support a ten year old sister, keep her in school and pay the rent was… well… challenging…

Suddenly she bumped into someone and the tray of now empty glasses she was holding started to slip. 'Crap!' Her mind screamed, 'Now I am going to get fired for breaking some dumb glasses.'

A man appeared and grabbed the tray just in time. He was a little taller than her, muscled with a small goatee. His eyes were dark, almost black, inky deep and mysterious. Then he smiled, a charming, charismatic smile. 'Wow!'

"Hi." He said in a seductive voice, as he helped her right the tray.

"Hi!" Kate replied breathlessly. 'Was this the man of her dreams?' All Kate could do was stare as his dark pools for eyes swallowed her up. 'Maybe things would start to look up now.'

"My name is Jason." He grinned as if laughing at a private joke.

* * *

Thanks to all of those wonderful people who have reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciat it! Okay chapter twelve will be up on this coming weekend so tune in for that. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to REVIEW! 


	12. My friend, Anger

**Disclaimer:** I don't own lost, Hell no way. If i did, i would be rakin' it in and would have met Evangeline Lilly and Jennifer Garner, too, from Alias. As it stands, i own Jason, Jesse and Madelynne.

**A/N:** Yep, here it is, one of the scenes you have all been waiting for... okay, maybe not, but i really enjoyed writting it so... ha!

**A/N2: **After this chapter i am going to be proceeding with the flashbacks starting when Kate meets Jason and then forward on how there relationship progresses.Including whatever happened to Madelynneand so forth.

The one in this chapter is out of order so... just bare with me.

**A/N3: **Also Jack with be experiencing some flashbacks so don't get them confused!

Anyways... without further ado... Chapter 12...

**

* * *

**

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 12:My Friend, Anger**

Anger, anger, it I can see,

Someday, someday, won't it let me be free?

Kate:

The morning was cool; a breeze licked her face as she opened her eyes to the morning haze. Clouds blanketed the sky. The dawn of new morning did little to cool the anger that was always simmering just below the surface.

The day before Kate had found out, quite by accident that Claire had had her baby. A boy. A beautiful baby boy.

X X X X X X

Flashback:

"Katie! Just breathe, breathe." Madelynne demonstrated.

"Stop… freakin'… telling," Kate gasped, "me to… 'Just breathe'. She shot back.

Madelynne fought back a grin. Kate was so stubborn, even in the face of real danger.

Kate glared at her younger sister, "When this is… over. Remind me… to slap you… silly." A second later and Kate was biting against the pain that ripped through her body.

Kate was in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of L.A. Laying on an old mattress in labor. Beside her was a backpack, a duffle bag, some blankets and a few stolen medical supplies.

As the contraction subsided, Kate opened her eyes. "That one really hurt, Maddie."

"I know. It will be over soon they're only two minutes apart now." Madelynne gave Kate a small smile. "You're doing just fine."

Kate started, "Yeah right."

"No, really. All alone, except for me. In this stupid warehouse." She frowned. "You really should be at a hospital through. What if—"

Kate cut her off, "Mad! Not now, please." A tear escaped and slid down her face. "We have… what we need."

"What! An internet printout on how to deliver a baby and some stolen medical supplies?" Madelynne gave her sister a long look. "I sure hope you're right."

"We'll be fine!" Kate gasped again as another contraction came on.

"Breathe, breathe. In, out, in, out—" Madelynne shut up the second Kate gave her _that_ look.

The contraction subsided again, and Kate spoke. "Are you sure that you lost… the doctor that was following you… from the hospital?"

"Yeah…"

"Good." Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

"I leaned from the best, right." Madelynne smiled fondly as she wiped a damp curl off Kate's hot forehead.

"Katie!" Madelynne yelled out in fear.

"What? Kate opened her eyes tiredly. "Would you mind not yelling, Maddie."

"But, Katie, you have a fever." Madelynne's voice rose and fear was clearly displayed on her face.

"Maddie, I'm fine. I'm just a little hot." Kate gave her comforting look. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

Kate's eyes flickered, then closed.

Katie… Kate! Kate, wake-up! Please, Katie…" She started to sob. "Please, somebody help." She whispered.

A door squeaked and a man in blue scrubs and a white lab coat entered. Madelynne's head jerked up in surprise and fear.

He scanned the room quickly and then rushed over to Madelynne and Kate. He quickly checked Kate's pulse and did a quick examination.

"How far apart are the contractions." He asked briskly.

Madelynne stuttered in fear, then tried answering again, "A-about a m-minute." Madelynne gasped back a sob, "then she just passed out. She has a fever too… I think." Her voice was tinged with panic. "Who are y-you?"

"A doctor." He was about to leave it at that, when he saw the fear was still in the girl's eyes. There he saw terror, but not at the situation, at him.

"She your sister?" His eyes were kind, a mellow brown colour, soothing. "Yeah, she's older than me. My big sis.

"Is she full term?" He switched back to the medical emergency at hand.

"Yeah." She looked down, "Her name is Kate and I am Maddie." A tear slid down her freckled face, "She's my only family… please don't let her die!"

He looked into the teary green eyes of a girl no older than thirteen and promised, "Your sister is going to be just fine. I promise… okay?"

Madelynne searched his eyes for a moment. They were such honest eyes. "Okay."

"My name's Jack by the way."

X X X X X X

Jack:

Jack awoke from a dream with a new understanding. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he struggled to sit up. His body protested from lack of sleep, a ton of patients didn't make sleeping easy… he was a doctor and should be used to this by now, anyways.

The dream was still on his mind, he battled to figure out if it real or not. Sure, he remembered delivering _that_ baby in _that_ warehouse. It was the other details that he had just remembered that confused him.

He looked over to where Kate slept and wasn't surprised that she wasn't there. Jack sighed, knowing that now that Kate was feeling a bit better, she would start doing dangerous things again. Going off on her own, exploring, pushing her body past its limits.

Standing up, Jack fussed with his bedroll before scanning to see who was still asleep. As it turned out, everyone was still sleeping. 'Like Kate _should_ be doing.'

Making up his mind Jack set off after Kate, there was something he needed to figure out. He _needed_ to know the truth.

Jack thought pessimistically. 'Why did she always have to push herself so hard? What was she punishing herself for?'

X X X X X X

Sawyer:

BANG The sound resonated around Sawyer, jerking him unceremoniously out of sleep. BANG It came again and again.

"What the hell…?" Leaping off the ground Sawyer stormed outside of his tent. A scowl on his face, a death warning to whoever was messing with his Sunday morning sleeping. 'Was it Sunday? Who the hell cares, everyday was freakin' Sunday on his damn island.'

"What the HELL _is _all that damn noise?" Sawyer demanded with a fierce growl.

Started, Michael almost dropped the tool he was holding to hammer some homemade nails into some wood.

"And what is _that_?" Sawyer gestured to the 'thing' Michael was making.

Michael shook his head in exasperation. "_That,_" Michael started, "is a casket."

"What?"

"For Boone." Michael gave Sawyer a disgusted look. "He's dead."

Sawyer was quiet a moment, then snapped, "I know he's dead. I'm not an idiot." He started to walk away.

"Could have fooled me." Michael muttered under his breath.

Spinning around, "What'd you say, boy." Sawyer took a menacing step forward. 'These guys knew nothing of what I know. I know all their secrets. If only they knew…' Sawyer let out a dangerous grin, 'They would treat me like a god.'

"You know what, man, nothing." Michael picked up another piece of wood. "I've got work to do." He said it as if dismissing Sawyer.

Sawyer relaxed a little and turned away to leave again. "Yeah, Whatever… Just keep it down." 'What a jerk.'

The banging started up again, but stopped for a moment as Michael called out, "The funeral is at noon… by the way." Silence was heard as if Michael was waiting for a response, when he got none he went back to work the banging echoing off of the trees making it sound twice as loud as it probably was.

'Gee, does that mean I'm invited.' Sawyer thought as he kept on walking as if he hadn't heard Michael. But a small chill went through him a moment later.

They were burying one of their own… again.

First the marshal who was put out of his misery, then Joanna in that tragic drowning, then Scott… or was it Steve, who was killed by Ethan, then Ethan himself. And now Boone.

How many had they started out with, forty-eight…? Did that include Ethan?

How many were going to die… and who would be left standing in the end.

'Only forty-three left to go.'

X X X X X X

Kate:

She hadn't gone far, only a few meters from the entrance of the caves. She just needed to get away. Truth was she still didn't feel completely well. Her bruises were mostly healed and Jack had spoken of taking the stitches in her leg out in a few days.

Her chest and side were still soar when she walked, but the pain was almost a comfort, keeping her distracted.

But every so often her heart would start to thud and hurt and her head would spin.

She hadn't told Jack of this, he would only worry. And with everything else going on, she didn't see the point of laying more burdens on his shoulders.

Slowly her thoughts shifted to earlier that morning, and the simmering anger she had felt returned. A few hours ago Shannon had woken up crying and Sayid had been there to comfort her. That was when Kate had found out.

Boone was dead.

And no one had even bothered to tell her. Just like no one had bothered to tell her that Claire had given birth to her baby. EVERYONE. Everyone, including Jack, had forgotten to tell her this very important fact.

Everyone just forgot.

X X X X X X

Flashback:

She woke to a pain erupting from inside of her and someone telling her to push. Was it that time already? It couldn't be. Something didn't feel right.

Opening her eyes, she saw white. 'A room? No, it was moving.' She must have looked confused because Madelynne who sat beside her spoke up, "Katie, we're in an ambulance." She paused, "I'm sorry." She spoke almost inaudible.

A man spoke, "Miss, you have to concentrate now, your baby is coming."

She tried to focus on his words, on what he was telling her to do, but the world started to spin out of control and she faded.

"Jack!" Her sister screamed before she fell into the abyss of blackness.

X X X X X X

Jack:

He had remembered more from that day six years ago. He was positive it wasn't just some dreams manifestation anymore.

It was real, and it had been Kate who he had helped on that hot summer night.

He hadn't realized it until a few minutes ago, but it had definitely been Kate. With her freckles and green eyes, a younger Kate, Perhaps more peaceful even, like she hadn't lived through as much as she had now. She just seemed different from the Kate he knew now.

He understood now that something had gone terribly wrong.

What happened to Madelynne and why was a thirteen year old, who was presumably Kate's sister that she had never mentioned, delivering Kate's baby in an abandoned warehouse when a hospital was only four blocks away?

* * *

Thank-you to all the awsome reviewers that are so kind as to review my story. 

Austin B, Liason4life, Orlando-crazy, October Sky, melodie568 and rain1657... thank you all so much.

It makes my heart fill with joy every time i see them.

**Quesion:** A character two characters from flashbacks are going to be joining the lost island survivors. They will come form elsewhere on the island where they may or may not be other survivors. It will be a whole load of fun, mystery and intrique. But anyways my question to you it, which one do you want to come back... alive.

A. Jason  
B. Madelynne(who is now 19 and is escorted by the Marshals buddy)  
((Guess he won't be too thrilled when he finds out his friend is dead.))  
C.Kate's dad (and trust me, this will bring a whole truck load of terrifying memories back for Kate.) Just what did her dad do?  
D. Any other ideas?

Okay so most of you will probably vote for Jason, since you know him best. Maybe i will ask this question again in a few chapters after we met Kate's dad and find out a bit more about Madelynne.

One more thing...**REVIEW!** )


	13. The Message

**Disclaimer:** I own nothin'...(crys)... if i did--  
Sawyer: "Jeez, knock it off already..."  
Anyways, i DO own Jesse, Jason and Madelynne.

**Author's Note:** Before i get started i would like to recommend a really good story to you, i is called "What to get for the man that has everything." By: Phoenix-Talon. So if you are looking for a great/funny/intelligent story, check out this and her other stories. Now back to me...  
Sawyer: "You are so self-centered..."

**Author's Note2:** Hi everyone! Yes i have returned. I will try to get a new chapter up every two weeks at the latest. It is my personal goal and i have yet to acheive it, but hey i AM trying. Sooo anyways, here is a long chapter for all my favorite fans ) Sorry it took so long to get it up.

Sawyer: "You are not."  
Ex-cuuusee me!  
Sawyer: "You heard me, Pipsqueak."  
That's it! Gooooo to your room!  
Sawyer: "Damn!" (under his breath)  
I heard that! Now you get to video games for the next TWO weeks also!  
Sawyer: "Errr... what a B--"  
Gets a glare from Freckles  
Sawyer:"Alright! I'm going..." (mutters something prophane)  
That's it. (chases after Sawyer)  
Sawyer: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
...  
...  
...  
Hi, i'm back, we... won't, uhm, be seeing Sawyer for a, uhm, little while... so, uhm, enjoy the story!

**

* * *

**

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 13: The Message**

Listen closely.  
Don't turn away for a second.  
Don't move.  
Just listen...don't miss it.

Kate:

She saw Jack round the bend. She saw him see her. She tried to stand, but the world swayed.

So she sat. Just sat as Jack came to her and bombarded her with questions. 'How insensitive can he be?'

She dug the tip of her sneakers into the ground. 'Errrr! What a jackass, Yep! A Jack-Ass!'

"Kate… are you listening to me?" Jack shuffled around impatiently as Kate mumbled, "Yes."

"Are you feeling okay?" Jack's eyes darkened a notch. "You aren't feeling ill are you?"

'Oh-no! He's going into 'doctor mode' again.'

"Jack!" Kate practically barked, then lowering her voice, "I. Am. Fine."

"Uhm… right. As I was saying, I had this dream. Well, not really a dream. A memory to tell the truth. But there was this funny coincidence to it really…"

Kate sighed deeply. Obviously Jack didn't get Kate's subtle message to 'GO AWAY'. Because Jack was still talking, rambling really, which was quit unusual. She tuned in again, 'maybe this _is_ worth listening to.'

"…and there was this girl named Maddie… that is what she said her name was. I think she was this women's younger sis—"

Kate's head shot up, "What!" 'This can't be happening.'

"Do you remember?" Jack could tell by the look in her eyes. "Was it your baby I delivered?"

'Ooooh, noooo, this cannot be happening. But it is.' Kate's eye's seemed to be locked onto Jack's and she struggled to look away as the memories came flooding back. 'Please don't make me go back to that day… to the best and worst day of my life.'

X X X X X X

Flashback:

She felt funny. There wasn't any pain. Was someone talking… to her? A crying person… no… it was a baby. A crying baby! Her thoughts were disjointed.

She opened her eyes a crack, dim light filtered in. 'Whew.' That was a relief from the blinding lights in the ambulance. Opening them the rest of the way she saw Madelynne holding a whimpering newborn as a nurse showed her how to support its head. The baby cooed and Madelynne giggled at the sound.

Shocked Kate touched her stomach, which was much flatter than before. 'I had my baby? …When did _that_ happen?'

"Maddie?" Kate Whispered in a hoarse voice. "Maddie." She tried again, louder.

Madelynne spun around, her disheveled brown locks tumbling into her eyes.

"Katie!" She squealed. "It's a boy!" Madelynne's eyes sparkled with delight.

Slowly Madelynne walked over to the bed. Carefully lowering the blanket to reveal the wrinkle face of a beautiful baby boy.

Kate's eyes watered with joy as she reached out to take the tiny form from her sister. "He looks so perfect." Kate spoke as a love filled her up inside.

"A boy?" She asked.

"Yes." The nurse neared Kate's bed, "You are in the maternity ward of Los Angelos Central Hospital. The doctor will be in here in a moment." The nurse smiled at the baby.

"You were lucky he is safe and healthy, with the complications and all." The nurse idly spoke. "What a precious thing, gentle as a lamb at this age, they are." She spoke with a slight accent.

The nurse was about to continue when Kate interrupted, "Complications? What complications? What do you mean?"

The nurse gave Kate a confused look. "…You don't remember?" The nurse asked. "Remember what?" Kate asked a little to loudly and the bundle in her arms started to whimper. 'A heavy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

She looked at Madelynne who just shrugged. "You were sort of out of it I guess. They wouldn't let me in the room once we got to the hospital. But something happened." She paused, looking at the nurse who rushed out of the room mumbling something about getting the doctor.

"The doctor was supposed to fill me in once you were awake." She rolled her eyes. "Ya know, me being a minor and all. They love to keep kids in the dark."

X X X X X X

Jack:

"Kate? Kate? Are you okay?" She didn't respond. "That's it, you're coming back to the caves right now!" Jack spoke as he reached for Kate's arm and attempted to lift her up.

"No!" Kate suddenly spoke. Shocked Jack stepped back

"Kate, you were not responding… like you were in a trance. You could have a more serious injury from the fall then I previously thought or something worse…" 'AKA, I am really worried about you cause I…'

"Jack, I'm fine."

Jack looked at Kate skeptically. "Right." 'AKA, if I were to believe you, then I what type of gullible human being would I be?'

"Kate, you're obviously having side-effects from your injuries." Jack knelt down. "I really should check you out. Just in case there are complications." 'AKA, I am really FREAKING worried about you… so just grant me this, already, will you?'

Kate stared at Jack, before she stood abruptly, "Jack, there is nothing you can do for me anymore."

She started to walk away.

"Kate…"

"Jack." She said it as a warning.

"Fine. Kate." Jack stood up defeated. What else was he to do. She had made up her mind. He couldn't force her to rest to tell him what was wrong. "But if you—"

"—I won't!" Kate snapped before he could finish his sentence.

Jack watched her walk away. 'Why do I keep watching women walk away from me?' He watched as she rounded a bend in the path and was out of site, 'AKA, Why does Kate Keep walking away from me?'

X X X X X X

Hurley:

Currently Hurley was going for an all time record of coconut beating. He had a rock and a coconut that he was trying to crack open.

"Okay, this time I will get it." Hurley encouraged himself. "Here we go."

He clunked the rock down on the coconut. **Smash** He tried some more **Smash Smash Smash**

"Errr!" He shouted after several more minutes of trying.

"This damn," **Smash **"coconut," **Smash **"will never open," **Smash **"the," **Smash **"freaking hell up!" **Smash** He lifted the rock high above his head and was ready to smash the coconut when none other then Kate came barreling by.

She smacked hard into Hurley, which would usually not make a dent, but since he was off balance he went stumbling. The rock fell from his fingers, landing right on the toes of his right foot.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed in pain, furiously he looked around, but Kate had run off, chasing whatever ghost she was after that day. "Damn, fugitive!" hurly muttered while hopping on one foot.

X X X X X X

Charlie and Claire:

"Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's going to buy you a canary..."

"It's mockingbird, Charlie." Claire giggled, "I think he is finally asleep." Claire spoke her voice dropping to a whisper as she gently place Turnuphead into his jungle-made crib, courtesy of Locke. The great white hunter who apparently had skills as a craftsman, too.

"Whew! Finally I was getting worried the _thing_ wouldn't **ever** be quiet." Charlie exaggerated.

"Charlie!" Claire squealed in hushed tones and grabbed Charlie's arm. "Let's go over there where we can talk a little louder, but still not wake him.

Charlie nodded and they moved off. "Him?" Charlie asked once they were at the other side of the tent.

Claire looked confused, "The baby, silly."

"I know who you meant, but aren't you ever going to name the little guy?" Charlie asked inquisitively.

"I don't know, I haven't thought of a good—"

From seemingly out of nowhere Kate burst into the tent, looked around furtively and left.

Charlie and Claire stared stunned after her, "What the BLOODY hell was _that _about?" Charlie finally spoke.

Claire quickly stepped to the opening in the tent, "Kate?" She called, but Kate was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly from inside the tent a crying baby could be heard. "Great!" Claire heard Charlie mutter. "Just great." Claire just smiled, 'At least he is healthy.' She thought wistfully, 'but did she really have to wake the baby?'

X X X X X X

Walt and Vincent:

"Go fetch, Vincent!" Walt called enthusiastically as he threw the stick as far as he could. 'At least Vincent pays attention to me.' He thought morosely.

"Go Boy! Gooooooooo!" Walt hollered pushing the tought out of his head.

He patted the dog on the head when he brought the stick back. "Good boy." 'I sure love him.'

"Here goes again." Walt threw the stick, but Vincent wasn't paying attention, Walt sighed and pointed, "Go Vincent, it's over there." Vincent didn't move, and Walt sighed.

Then Walt saw Kate over near the stick and called to her. "Kate." Walt called to her. 'She always pays attention to me.'

She looked in his direction but didn't seem to see him. "Hey, can you throw that…?" Walt tried again. Kate started to walk away leaving Walt with a confused look on his face. 'Why isn't she talking to me?'

Walt watched as she walked away. "Hey…" 'How could she have NOT heard me.' Walt thought annoyed and feeling slightly betrayed as he walked over to the stick.

"Adults are all the same… even Kate."

X X X X X X

Sawyer:

"Hey, Freckles." Sawyer stared out from the shade of his tent and placed his book down. 'This is gonna be fun!' Sawyer practically giggled. 'Gives me some entertainment to wash away the gloom everyone else is sportin'.'

Jumping up, Sawyer sauntered over to Kate. "Hey there, gorgeous." Sawyer made it obvious he was checking her out.

Kate didn't even seem to be listening. 'Aww, well that's no fun.'

"What are ya lookin' at?" Sawyer asked following Kate's stare.

"Hello?" Sawyer poked Kate in the shoulder. "Anyone home." Sawyer poked her more than got board. 'This just ain't as fun as I thought it would be.'

"Geez, you're no fun." He reached up to playfully knock-knock her on the head. 'Maybe this'll get her attention.

When his had was about two inches from her head, Kate spun around with a deadly look in her eyes and smashed her fist so hard into Sawyer's jaw that he almost fell over.

"Don't ever touch me again.' She ordered, then calmly walked away as if following something.

"Hey!" Clutching his jaw, Sawyer started after Kate in shock. "What the hell…?" He just kept staring until she was out of site.

'Guess that got her attention after all…'

X X X X X X

Locke:

He sweated as he started on the path to the caves. The beach was just too hot in his opinion. The cool mountain water that came to the caves was just what he needed.

Taking his knife out of its place hanging from his belt, he wiped it. 'Jack used this on Boone to try to save him.' Locke thought. He felt a little guilty. Boone had been such a good little pawn in his game of island chess. He would be dearly missed.

Suddenly he heard someone crashing through the brush. Startled he almost cut himself on the blade. 'How unanticipated.' Locke thought calmly. He held the knife ready, 'I may not be afraid of this _thing _on the island, but I am not stupid.' A grin that could be only described as insane painted itself across his face. There he stood patiently waiting for whoever or whatever was rushing through the bushes.

The jungle parted and Kate came panting onto the path and stopped.

"Kate?" Locked looked her over. She seemed somewhat distressed.

"Locke… have you seen--" She trailed off.

"Seen who?" Locke questioned. With a grin he asked, "You chasing a ghost?" He laughed at his own joke.

Kate just stared at him before she walked off without a single word.

'How rude.' Locke frowned slightly, "Kate?" Locke questioned, "A word of a advice," Kate stopped walking, a sign for Locke to continue, "Walk through the jungle a little slower and keep your eyes peeled. You may just find who you're looking for." Kate left quickly.

"Hmmm, what a puzzle she is." Locke commented a dazed look coming over him.

X X X X X X

Kate:

Kate had been running for what seemed like forever. Going from here to there and back again, then finally ending near where she had started. In fact she had been chasing a ghost, one named Jesse. 'Its not real.' She tried to convince herself.

Earlier Kate had caught a glimpse of him; he was hiding behind a tree. He had waved for her to follow, and then had taken off running.

Panicked, Kate had chased after him afraid to lose site of him for fear that she would never see him again.

"JESSE!" Kate screamed, she had come to a clearing. A sob caught in her throat, "Jesse." She whimpered. "I can't lose you again… I'm not strong enough."

"Mommy?" Jesse appeared from behind a tree, "Don't cry. I was just playing tag." He gave a wide-eyed innocent look. "Like we used to." His voice was like music to Kate's ears.

"Jesse." Kate shook her head. "You are not rea." 'I know this isn't real, I know, don't I?"

Jesse just smiled, although his smile seemed somewhat sadder, almost resembling a man much wiser than his years.

"Why are you here." Kate felt weird, like she was telling the live Jesse to go to bed without dinner or something she would have never done to him while he was alive. 'He's a ghost, This isn't real, isn't, isn't, isn't real, right?'

"I'm just playing, Mommy."

Kate gave up trying to believe he wasn't real.

"Little man, come here so I can hug you." Can said while kneeling on the earthy ground.

Jesse skipped over to Kate.

Kate expected her arms to not touch Jesse, to grasp at empty air, but instead she felt the beautifully soft skin and warmth of her son.

Kate closed her eyes and put her face in Jesse sweet smells hair. "I love you, Mommy." She heard him declare.

"Hmmm." Kate responded contentedly. 'I am in heaven, this must be real, how could it not?' She thought feeling as if she were in a dream.

Suddenly, Jesse spoke, much more seriously than before. "She's in trouble."

"What!" Kate opened her eyes quickly. Startled she looked around. Jesse was gone, everything was still and she was completely alone.

Then a disembodied voice spoke.

"You have to find _her._" Jesse's voice resonated off the trees in the small clearing. The voice held a note of anxiety, "You have to save _her_, Mommy!"

* * *

Okay so i know you all hate me for leaving this off ona mysterious note, but hey... i am EVIL! Muhhhhaaahahahhahahhahahahhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 

**Thanks to all my terrific reviewers.** You make me feel so special, Thank you,

rain1657, Phoenix-Talon, CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88, Austin B, scrawn, melodie568,  
Orlando-crazy, October Sky, nikki-da-latina, Natalie, InAMoment.  
Thanks you guys for sticking with me for so long!

So i added up all the votes on who i should bring into the story, and i have pretty much made up my mind. Of course you can still vote. I would REALLY LOVE the opinion, from you all, my fans, so please vote! Here is the question again.

A. Jason  
B. Madelynne(who is now 19 and is escorted by the Marshals buddy)  
((Guess he won't be too thrilled when he finds out his friend is dead.))  
C.Kate's dad (and trust me, this will bring a whole truck load of terrifying memories back for Kate.) Just what did her dad do?  
D. Any other ideas?

Now don't forget to **REVIEW!**


	14. Jenny

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost, but if i did... Okay i better not go there or else you will have a whole 'nother story on your hands...

Also, the song lyrics at the beginning of the chapter are from Tupac's 'i'll be missing you' Song.

A/N2: Okay, i am sooooo sorry this took so long to put up. I was busy as usual and then i got stuck on this one part, ya know. Anyways here it is and i really hope you all enjoy it:)

**

* * *

****Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 14: Jenny**

Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you

Flashback:

"Miss? Miss Austin? Did you hear me Miss?" The doctor's eyes were filled with sympathy of having to tell too many mothers these sorts of things.

"WHAT!" Madelynne spoke when Kate just stared at the doctor in shock. "There has to be some sort of mistake! A person-"

"-I am really sorry, but there is no mistake."

"Mistake! How does a person not know she had _twins_! Or for that matter not know that she is carrying twins her entire pregnancy, tell me that!" Madelynne was outraged for her older sister who sat in the hospital bed clinging to her young son whom the nurse was anxiously trying to coax out of Kate's grasp.

The doctor seemed to not know what else to say, he looked young, the thought that maybe he was new and this was his first time telling a mother such news passed through Madelynne's mind.

Suddenly Kate spoke up from her corner of the room, "I named them."

"What?" The doctor, nurse and Madelynne said in unison.

Kate looked up with dazed eyes, "I named them." Seeing the looks on the faces of the others in the room, she clarified. "My babies, a son…and a daughter…"

Madelynne looked at her sister in shock. How could she be acting so…so out of it? She was always the strong one.

"…Jesse and Jenny." Kate stated in a dreamy voice.

X X X X X X

Kate:

She was running…once again. This time she wasn't following a ghost. No this time she was on a different type of mission. Things were less hazy, like a fog had lifted. Jesse wasn't alive. 'Jesse is not alive, I know that now.' No, he wasn't alive, but he had appeared to her and weather it was all in her head or not was up for interpretation. But Kate knew that _he_ wanted her to do something. Something important and she was going to do it.

Almost to quickly she stumbled into the caves and came to a halt. Looking around self-consciously at the other survivors for the first time in days, Kate felt the weight of the others staring at her.

"Uh, hi." She mumbled as Charlie hurried past on his way to where Hurley sat. Walking over to the water she passed Sayid and Shannon who just gave her strange looks before Shannon dragged Sayid away. "Oooookay." She said to herself, totally confused. She turned her back on everyone and crouched down. "Whew." Kate whispered to herself.

'This is going to be interesting!' Kate thought sarcastically as she pulled the water bottles out of backpack and filled them up. She could hear everyone's hushed whispers in the background that started up the moment that Kate had turned her back. 'Geez, what did I do to get on everyone's bad side?' Since she had no doubt that everyone was whispering about _her_.

Kate was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Jack approach her. "Kate?"

His voice sounded timid. Like he was afraid that she was going to bite him or something. Kate gave him a quizzical look, cocking her head to one side and lifting one eyebrow. "Yeah."

Suddenly Jack seemed relieved, he let out a breath Kate hadn't noticed he was holding. "You okay?" Kate asked.

This time it was Jack's turn to look at Kate with a questioning look on his face. "Uh…sure." He said uncertainly, still looking at Kate.

He seemed to be trying to get her to say something with the way he was staring at her. But for the life of her Kate couldn't remember what had happened for most of that day, besides the thing with Jesse. So she brushed it off with a change of the topic. "I need to talk to you."

Jack's surprise was almost comical. His whole demeanor changed. He stood up straighter and looked at Kate with interest… and maybe a little confusion. "So let me get this straight." Jack placed his hand up in front of him as if laying them face up on a table. "You," He pointed to Kate, "want to talk to me?" He pointed to himself and them let his hands drop to his side in confusion.

Standing up, Kate reached for Jack's arm and guided him to a more private part of the caves. "Yes, don't act so surprised… It's not like I never talk to you."

Jack just kept staring at her, "Actually, lately-"

"-Right. About that, that is…uh…over, I have to do something else now. Something important but I need you help."

X X X X X X

Jack:

'Whew, was that the weirdest conversation I have ever had with Kate or what?' Jack shook his head as he headed off after Kate who was practically skipping to the beach. 'Weird, and I have sure had a few _weird_ conversations with Kate!'

Jack's mind was reeling. Did Kate not remember what had happened earlier that day, the argument and her running off completely consumed with her anger for him? She had just acted as if everything was normal, like before the accident and Jack's rescue of her.

"Has got to be this island."

"What?" Kate was suddenly beside him.

"Huh?" Jack blinked and looked around to where Kate had been second before, "Never mind."

Jack noticed that Kate was still holding her side a little and her walk had slowed quit a bit since they had started out for the beach ten minutes ago. Jack watched closely, 'Yep, she is limping.'

"Let's take a break." Jack suggested, Kate started to protest, but when she saw the look on Jack's face she stopped. There was no changing Jack's mind when he had _that_ look.

Plopping herself down, Jack saw her wince slightly and shift to a more comfortable position. 'Yeah, she is not alright.'

Jack kept on watching her. Something was up and there was no doubt that Jack was going to keep a close eye on Kate.

Worries and diagnoses ran through his mind. 'Number one, she doesn't seem to remember anything that has happened earlier today. Number two, she is suddenly acting differently, too happy.' Jack didn't have a thing against happiness, but in his book when a person with recent head injury behaviour changes, that is a warning sign. 'And three, she all of a sudden has a mission she _needs_ to do, but won't tell me what it is.'

Jack was ripped from his thoughts with Kate's prodding to get moving.

X X X X X X

Sawyer:

"Yeah, and then she just punched me like nobodies business!" Sawyer was ranting to Sayid and Shannon whom he had overheard talking about Kate's odd behaviour a few minutes earlier and had decided to tell them his sob story.

Shannon countering every comment Sawyer said until Sayid jumped in and took Sawyer's side.

"Hey!" Shannon shrieked, surprised that Sayid would _ever_ take Sawyer's side.

"Well, Shannon, he does have a point. Kate has been acting quit strange today. I spoke with some of the other survivors and they have similar run-ins with her as we did."

Shannon's mouth just hung open, after a moment she turned and stalked away. They could vaguely her say, "Fine, be that way…asshole!"

Sawyer laughed, "Now that's my girl." He called after Shannon who froze and then walked away even faster, her body radiating anger. "Ahhhh, what a girl, Sticks is." Sawyer said admiring Shannon's backside.

"Watch it." Sayid warned his voice becoming serious.

Sawyer threw his hands in the air, "Chill there Mohammad, I was just lookin'."

"That better be all it is." Sayid warned, and then thought maybe it was best if he left now before him and Sawyer got into another altercation.

"Fine! Leave without even a good night kiss." Sawyer yelled after Sayid as he walked away. He chuckled as Sayid's back went ridged. "Love getting under these buggers skin." Sawyer walked to his tent. "LOVE it!"

A few minutes later Sawyer was nestled down in the airplane chair reading his novel and muttering to himself about the damned glasses he had to wear now whenever he read, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Jack, come on. It's not that bad of an idea, besides it's really not that dangerous. Plus you will be there…"

Sawyer listened to Kate bantering with Jack and rubbed his sore lip and face. She could stay with Jack for all he cared. 'Maybe she will even punch him in the face. 'Now _that_ would be something I would pay to see.' Chuckling Sawyer went back to reading his book and daydreaming about Kate bopping good ole' Jack one right on the nose.

X X X X X X

Flashback:

Kate was crying. The doctor and nurse had ushered her sister out of Kate's room, finally an hour past when visiting hours were supposed to be over. They had acted all sympathetic to Kate when she had acted like she didn't know what they were talking about.

Truth was she just wanted them to leave. All of them accept her precious baby boy, but they had taken him to. Said she needed her rest. Rest! As if! How was a person supposed to get any rest when she had just found out that one of her babies had died? One she didn't even know she had given birth to in the first place.

So now that they had all left, with pitying looks on their faces she was free to cry on her own, alone and unheard from eager ears. Finally, with raw eyes from crying and a great lump in her throat, Kate fell asleep. But the dreams that came weren't pleasant, not dream of hope and pleasure, of growing old and happy; but dreams of violence and fear. Dreams that would come true, Kate just didn't know it yet.

* * *

The End

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

Hee hee, i am just kiddin'! "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Don't stone me yet, seriously if you want me to write more, DON'T KILL ME!

Thank You to all my wonderful reviewers that have gotten me this far. Wow am i am so amazed that i have written a story so long. Usually i write the beginning and then forget about it. So thank so much for your words of kindness and support!

Okay so i may have mentioned this before, butthere is this pretty little purple button on the bottom of the screem. PUSH IT... and review, thank you!


	15. Somebody Else's Song

**Disclaimer:** Aerosmith song 'dream on' & the wonderful producers, writters, actors...etc. that have made lost the hit it is!

**A/N:**"You make your own kind of music, dum, du du dum..." Ooopsam i on? Wow, i have been gone for so long i forgot how to do this. Damn song, 'scuse my french. That song is soooo stuck in my head. Errr, "your own kind of..." Right i guess i better stay on topic.

So i looked at the calender the other day and whow! Summer was over and then i looked at little harder and uh, September was over too! How freaky. So i guess that means my fan fic break is OVER! Gotta update a little bit!

**A/N2:** Here it is the next chapter of this story. Okay so you all already knew that-ha ha. This chapter i have to warn you all, was during a slow period, amental block to be precise(or maybe i am just mental, i get confused sometimes...)so i don't thinkthis is my best work. Please! Don't kill me. I must insist you check all the wepons at the door. Do, though, review and tell me what you liked about this chapter. Feedback keeps me alive!

**A/N3:** Okay there are a few racial remarks in this chapter. I know nothing about the Iraqi culture or country and/or its going ons with what soldiers do or don't do. I by no means mean to offend anyone or turn anyone away from reading my story. I just wanted to makes Sawyer sound like a jerk. No that I have said that, please read and review.

* * *

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 15: Somebody Else's Song**

Every time I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It goes by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay

Kate:

So here it was once again, she had fallen asleep and the dreams had come. They were so real. The wounds felt to freshly cut. The air had crackled with the electricity and the thunder had roared. Now she was back on the island, as she lay awake staring at the stars, half awake but half drifting in an ocean of tears. It had felt so real. And what was worse was that she had loved him.

X X X X X X

Flashback:

She had just met him in the club where she worked. His name was Jason. _'Jason, Jason, Jason.'_ His name kept ringing in her ears. He had asked her for a drink after her shift. How could she say no with those intense coal eyes staring at her as if they could see into her soul?

Just one drink and the magic had begun, he was wonderful, he was everything she could have dreamed of. "You look very beautiful tonight."

Fact was, she was sweaty in her jeans and low cut shirt she had worked in. She sure as hell didn't feel beautiful, but if Jason said she was beautiful, than it must be true. She just couldn't get past those deep eyes. Everything he said just sounded so charming when she looked in those eyes. "Can I buy you a drink?"

'_Was he really talking to her?' _This was way to good to be true. This was the type of man that women would swan over. _'So why the hell is he talking to me?' _

"Miss?"

'_Damn! Had she been daydreaming again…or were his eyes hypnotic?' _"Sorry." Kate apologized, "It's been a long day…and it's Kate. You can call me Kate."

"Ah, Kate. Did you know that name means 'pure'?" The word rolled off his tongue seductively. "Many famous women in history have had this name, it originates for the Greek name Katharos."

'_Wow, was this guy for real?' _"Well, I don't know how pure I am…"

"I have no doubt that you are the purest women I know." Somehow there was just no way to argue with this statement as his tone showed he would argue this point if Kate insisted he was wrong. When Kate didn't respond, just looked shyly down, Jason's husky voice broke the silence and he grinned, "How about that drink?"

X X X X X X

Sayid and Sawyer:

She'd done it. She really had. They, Jack and Kate and…Sawyer and Sayid, had been traveling into the wilderness of the island for the last day and a half. They had gotten pretty far in too. Amazingly it hadn't taken much to get any of them to come along. Jack had been the hardest to convince and he hadn't argued… _much_. Kate suspected he just wanted to keep an eye on her.

And then there was Sayid. He had approached Jack and asked if he could come, using some excuse that he would be going that way anyways. Wanted to continue to map out the island some more- get more details or something. What way? How could he have known which way they would go? She hardly even knew.

Of course there was Sawyer who had just shown up half-way through the first day and then when Kate told him to go back, he said, "Ain't got a clue which way is _back_, honey." And put on a sly smirk. How infuriating! But she didn't care that any of them had come along, only Jack. She _wanted _Jack there. He was part of her plan.

"Come on, just tell us, you ain't ever done that…?"

Sayid's only response was a huff of annoyance.

"…Kill someone." Sawyer drawled it out, aching for a fight and watched Sayid as a scowl overcame his face. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Sawyer baited.

"Don't tell me," Sawyer's voice was mock shock, "you'll just deny it anyways." Sayid opened his mouth as if to respond then closed it quickly, trying to keep his cool.

"You Iraqi's, you know it is against the law? Right? …At least here in Canada. Geez, I can't speak for your country though, Soldiers killing innocent-"

Sayid stopped walking, "You don't have a clue what you are talking about." He looked at Sawyer down his nose,

"I'm right though. You _were_ a soldier there. _You_ killed people." Sawyer paused weighing his words. "_Lots_ of innocent people." His words then came out in a rush. "Tortured them, didn't ya. I bet you even hit a women."

"I did no such thing-" Sayid went rigid trying to keep control.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow throwing up his hand, "I knew you would deny it! Typical!"

"Hypocritical redneck!"

"Oh, look who's talking!" Sawyer stopped walking too, and faced Sayid, "…Murderer!"

Sayid clenched his fists, "I suggest you shut-up right now."

Jack looked back at the bickering two then exchanged a look with Kate that suggested they should intervene. They had already stopped two arguments earlier today. Although, personally, Kate thought that maybe they should just let Sawyer get his ass beat.

Obviously Jack didn't agree. "Uh, guys?" He cleared his throat a little more. "Lets talk a break. Sayid, I heard some water up that way, how about we go fill the bottles." Jack's face was more than hopeful. Kate almost laughed.

Sawyer and Sayid looked at Jack as if he was slightly insane, then Sayid nodded, unclenched his fists. "That is a _very_ good idea." Throwing one last nasty glance at Sawyer, Sayid headed in the direction Jack had indicated.

"Well fine then!" Sawyer yelled after Sayid.

Kate just rolled her eyes.

X X X X X X

Jack:

"So what was that about?"

Sayid didn't lift his head as he continued to fill a water bottle, just stated bluntly, "You heard what it was about."

"No, actually I didn't." Jack placed his hand on his hips. "What I heard was you and Sawyer going at each other. You've both been doing that all day." He accused. "You know we _need_ to stick together or this civilization we are trying to build is going to fall apart."

Sayid stood up screwing the lid back on the bottle, "Jack," He stared Jack in the eyes, "what exactly are you saying."

Jack looked down at the ground shaking his head. "It just…"

"What?"

"I _need_ your help." Jack glanced quickly at Sayid an almost pleading look in his eyes, and went on, "I mean everything with Kate, and now Locke and this hatch thing. Ever since Boone's death Locke has been acting…uh…weirder-"

-Crazier."

"Right." Jack wiped his brow, the heat was stifling, he would never get used to the island weather. "Anyways, now Kate is going off on this little adventure of hers… I just can't afford for you guys to start a war."

They were silent for a few minutes, when Sayid appeared next to Jack and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Jack." Sayid chuckled, startled Jack looked up, "You need to learn when to ask for help."

Jack quizzically stared at Sayid, "So no war?"

"No war." Sayid chuckled some more. Together they gathered the water bottled up and headed back to Sawyer and Kate.

X X X X X X

Kate:

"Damn, hypocrite!" Sawyer was furiously continuing to mutter curses under his breath and he frantically paced back and forth.

"Sawyer." Kate tried in vain to get his attention. "Sawyer…SAWYER!" She finally yelled and his head snapped up as if he was a puppet and she the puppet master.

Now that Kate had his attention she wiped her hands on her jeans as if preparing for a battle, and started, "What the _hell _are you rambling about." Sawyer opened his mouth and Kate didn't have to tell him to shut it, you didn't mess with Kate when she gave you _that_ look. "What was that about?" Kate demanded of Sawyer, yet didn't expect an answer.

"You baited Sayid about a sensitive topic in his past."

"Sensitive, my ass!"

"Shut-up Sawyer." Kate was done with Sawyer's crap. "How would you like it if Sayid asked you about your parents..." Kate watched him carefully as she added the next part, "about how they died."

Sawyer scowled, a darkness coming into his pale blue eyes and gruffly responded, "It's not the same thing."

"Damn straight it is! You bring up someone's past and you ask questions! You are most definitely going to get a response. What did you expect?"

Kate was slowly moving towards Sawyer. Her eyes scanning everything but him, he watched as she tried to grasp what she wanted to say next. "What are we really talking about, Kate. 'Cause I can sure as hell tell you it ain't about me bringing up Sayid and his _delicate_ past." Sawyer stated sarcastically.

"Oh? And you think you know what this conversation is _really_ about. Sawyer, give me a break. This conversation is about you and Sayid going at each others throats, so don't turn this around on me."

"Whatever sweetcheeks…have it your way." Sawyer turned away from her.

"Besides we need to stick together." Kate implored.

Sawyer stared back into Kate's eyes, then a smirk started to grow on his lips, showing teasing dimples, "You know what I think?"

Kate cocked her head to the side, and Sawyers grin grew wider. "You are starting to sound just like Jacko boy, over there."

Kate's small smile instantly disappeared and she spat back at him, "Your hopeless, Sawyer." Spinning around she nearly bumped into Jack, "Let's go…" She threw a dangerous glance back at Sawyer and lowered her voice, "Now!"

X X X X X X

Someone Else…:

Her breath was ragged in her throat as she ran down the beaten path. She had to get back to the camp; she had to report what she had seen. Had to warn them, the 'others' were coming! Their lives may very well rest in her hands. But were those two men she had seen by the stream really the others?

"Ana!" She screamed, as she neared the camp. _'Please let Ana be here and not out hunting. She needs to be here now.' _Her voice reached a new pitch as she let out another panicked or was it adrenalin driven scream, "Ana, ANA, A-" She stopped short as she came to a young man with spiky blond hair. "Brett!" She gasped breathlessly. "Where's Ana?"

He had barely pointed in the direction of the makeshift camp set into the side of the mountain, befor the girl had taken off.

Dashing up to Ana she started to spew out unintelligible words and sentences to anyone but trained ears. Apparently the women was used to this sort of behaviour, "Stop." She commanded.

The girl did.

"Now take a deep breath and tell me what happened," Then quickly added, "slowly."

The girl looked annoyed but did as she was told. Gulping in deep breathes of air she tried to speak slower. "I saw some people in the jungle." Her words still tumbled out, but the crowd that had gathered around her could understand what she was saying and that was all that mattered.

"Well… I was out exploring, out near the ridge, you know the one by the stream and the-"

"Would you just get to the point," A young women named Serena interrupted, "please?" She added.

"There were men out by the river." She continued, "Two of them, and I heard more in the background. They weren't one of us. I've never seen them before."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes before the girl spoke up once more voicing everyone's fears. "It's the 'others' isn't it?" her voice trembled. "They're coming _back _aren't they."

X X X X X X

* * *

So you read it and now you need to:

a) Leave me in the lurch with no review  
b) Give a review with insults and horrible critism  
c) Review and tell me what my strong points in the story were or just leave me a line to know that you read this fic  
d) Other (don't ask me what other means! I dunno i just put it there to be funny... or weird. Did it work?)

Okay the correct answer issssssssssss..,duh duh duh, c! Now if you left b that is fine too, because then that means my story is worthy of your insults, now have nice day!

**To All Who Have Previously Reviewed:**

Thank-you sooooo much, you all really keep me goingand give me encouragement! Keep reviewing!


	16. Putting The Moves On

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Own what you ask? Hello? Anyone home? Cause this is sort of a Lost story... Ooop sorry guys that was my bad half talking. She pops out sometimes. (manical grin).

**A/N:** Okay this is an extreamly short chapter, but otherwise it would of been a really long chapter and this is sort of cute Jack/Kate fluff. Soooo...You'll just have to wait another week for the angsty stuff i am so good at. I don't usually do this sort of romance stuff, so if you liked it tell me, if not... well i hope you do.

**Thanks for reviewing:**

Phoenix-Talon: So happy you reviewed. And it is always good to know that i have a interesting and unique plotline. It is going to get way weirder too, i don't think it is going to be following the realLost. I tried to do that for a while, it just didn't work.Yay! Anyways i hope you like this chapter!

Whirlwind-2005: My lovely little sister, aren't you a little bias about my story? I do thank you for the review though. (Bows)

rain1657: Ana and the tail section of servivors. Who says they were from the tail section? Oh, i did, whoops. Well maybe not all of them.

October Sky: Wow! What a loving fan. So glad to have kept you around so long. And you never know what kind of trouble i will get them into. So many possibilities! Keep reviewing!

Only Memories: I think you got it right. Maybe if i can read your mind. Kate is acting strange cause her dead son gave her a message and you never know, maybe it was some sort of strange profecy. Who knows...well i do, but you don't. Sooo sorry i took so long to update. Well i am sure glad you are reading it know and now i am updating. Hopefully every week, at least that is what i am aiming for. If not every two weeks for sure.

NYR88: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like what is coming!

clarkson04: Don't worry it is not ending any time soon. Well actually it is, but that is only because i want to start a sequel to this story called 'Knocking On Heavens Door'.

Orlando-crazy: I know i have been bad on the updating. But now i am back from the dead. Okay i wasn't really dead, but i could have been with all the updating i was don't, which was none. Soon i will be entering a new phase of the story. Or a sequel to be exact. It won't only be about Kate, but it will be good.

Now please all review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 16: Putting The Moves On**

If I could rearrange the alphabet,  
I'd put U and I together.

Flashback:

It had been two weeks since the day Jason had asked her for a drink. After that he had taken down Kate's number, she hadn't really expected him to phone…but he had.

"Katie has a boyfriend!" Thirteen-year-old Madelynne Sang happily. "Katie has a boooyfreinddd!" She drawled out.

Kate frowned. Her sister was so immature. "If you don't cut that out I am going to take away that birthday present I just gave you a few days ago." Kate threatened, but a smile pressed at her lips, betraying her.

"Katie and Jason sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first come love…" Kate drowned out her sister's silliness and tried to read the book of maps that sat on her lap. A moment later she looked out the window smiling. Her sister may be silly but that was a good thing. That was exactly the type of thing she had been hoping for when she had whisked her sister and herself away from their hometown and started a new life. She had wanted to preserve her sisters childhood before it was gone.

"...Then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Madelynne concluded with a gigantic grin and an over exaggerated bow for effect.

Yes, she had done the right thing. Whatever future consequences there would be, this was the right thing to do. She had finally made one _right _decision.

X X X X X X

Kate:

This time when Kate awoke, it was slowly. Drifting in and out, then finally around dawn, waking completely. She rolled over and was greeted with a peacefully sleeping Jack. His face was relaxed and she now realized just how tense he always was. Like the weight of the world was always on his shoulders.

She was tempted to reach out and touch his face, his chin rough from not shaving in a few days, the forehead uncreased in sleep and his hair that had grown out just a little bit. It was in that moment of solitude and pre-dawn calm that the ongoing battle in her head stopped… just for a moment at least. She knew now how much she cared for Jack, the emotions she got when she looked at him and when she wanted to touch him, the thoughts that raged through her head as she stared at his sleeping figure.

"Jack." She whispered, not really knowing if she should wake him, but she couldn't wait any longer.

It didn't take much. Jack's eyes opened slowly with the triggering of Kate's voice. Sleep fogged his vision and Kate was sure he would go back to sleep until he spoke her name. "Kate." It wasn't a statement or a question. He said it like he was singing a song, testing it on his tongue. He raised his head to meet Kate who was slightly propped up by her arm.

"Jack Sheppard I just realized something." Kate stated in an enticing whisper.

Jack raised his eyebrow, "Oh?"

Suddenly Kate leaned down and kissed him. Her lips landed with a crash on his. Momentarily startled Jack didn't respond and Kate started to pull away. Their eyes met again earnest and clear. Jack reached up and brushed a strand of curly hair out of Kate's face. Gently he stroked her face ending at her chin, then nudged it forward until his lips brushed hers, gently, teasingly, then with passion. Kate wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Slowly they pulled away, gasping for air.

So many thoughts rushed through their minds. Was this the right thing to do? Were they making some rash mistake? The only thing that could have distracted them was…Sawyer. And he did.

"Well, howdie doodie!" Sawyer walked out from the foliage zipping up his zipper. Kate and Jack jerked back started and confused in the early morning,_ 'Nice.'_ Kate thought with disgust. "This now… is _not_ something I 'spect from you Jacko Boy." Sawyer directed his comment at Jack and reprimanded him. "See I would think you wouldn't be hitting on an unsuspecting girl so early in the morning." He shook his head and chuckled, "Though I must say, it is quit clever."

Kate was staring a Jack trying to refrain from laughing. "I guess Sawyer doesn't know I kissed you first she whispered." Her smile broadened and she looked to be repressing hysteria.

"What Sawyer doesn't know won't hurt him…or anyone else." Jack whispered back conspiracy, then to Sawyer, "How's that clever?"

Sawyer was temporarily caught off guard. "What?" He asked annoyed.

Jack rolled his eyes at Kate, who accidentally let a giggle escape and quickly covered her mouth up with her hand, her eyes widened as she stared at Jack.

Jack rephrased the question, "You said I was clever…?"

"Oh, Hero! Why didn't you just say so?" Sawyer shuffled over to his sleeping area and stared packing up his backpack, then frowned, "I can't believe this!" he muttered outraged.

Jack and Kate exchanged a disbelieving look. "What? Is the boar following you again?" Kate teased.

Sawyers frown just got bigger. "I mean here you are with…her, and you don't even have to plan any of it to get the girl…Must be the doctor thing. That always gets 'em. Damn!" Sawyer was still cursing.

Jack and Kate just stared, was this was _jealousy_? From _Sawyer_?

"I mean no putting the moves on, no planning, hell you even smell bad! And you are practically in her pants. Something sure as hell is wrong with guys like you!" Sawyer zipped up his backpack and pulled it on.

"I'll be that way." Sawyer pointed in the direction of a meadow with a cluster of trees at the other side. "Don't worry I won't run off and leave you all alone in the big scary jungle." He glared down at Jack and Kate speaking sarcastically to the duo who looked to protest. "'Sides I can take care of myself." And he stomped off.

X X X X X X

* * *

Please review, it feeds the plot bunnies!! 


	17. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer:** Lost is owned by the lovely people who wrote produced and aired the beautiful twenty-eight episodes that we are all so obsessed about!

**A/N:**I loved this chapter, i loved writting it and i really really hope that you all love it, or at least like it. It is also probably my longest chapter so far so don't get used to that:)

Whirlwind-2005: Don't worry i will let you all know in due time how Jesse died. I will just torture you first! Hee hee, and i meant you are biased because i am your sis! Hello... :)

rain1657: If you liked Sawyer in the last chapter, i hope you like him in this chapter. His humor is just so silly.

Phoenix-Talon: Thank you soooo much. It was sooo fun to write all that Jateness! And OMG i know what you mean, i just adored that loved hilarious scene with Kate in the Shower, Hee hee. Oh... sighs If only this last episode had had more Kate and even a little bit of Kate and Jack would have been good. Instead all we got was two short measly scenes with Kate in it. Maybe i expect to much. Anyways thanks for reviewing!

nikki-da-latina: Wow! Well i am sure happy you stopped by to give me a review, warms my heart that people like my writting!

clarkson04: I am happy to give you some laughs! Hope this chapter gives you a few.

October Sky: Ahhhh, Jealosy! He he, Sawyer is so deliciously hilarious not to mention hot when he is Jealous. Keep sending the lovely reviews my way!

Orlando-crazy: Well, this Sawyer Jealosy has really been a hit! Wow, i don't think i have had so many people comment on the same thing!

Only Memories: We can sure keep on hoping for moments like those on the show, but who knows. The writters could make it a Kate/Sawyer thing completely, you never know... Ug, ignore what i just said, that was a horrible thought!**

* * *

**

Riding On The Wings Of An Angel

**Chapter 17: The Phone Call**

To fight or take flight, that is the question.

Kate:

She stopped quickly causing Jack to bump into her, Sayid to bump into Jack and Sawyer to curse because he had stubbed his toe.

"What the hell was that for, never heard of giving a man awarning, girl." Sawyer hissed, reaching down to rub his foot.

"Wuss." Kate muttered back, before raising her finger to her lips, signaling everyone to be quiet. She looked around, listening.

"What-" Sawyer spoke too loudly causing some birds to squawk and fly from the trees in a noisy manner. Kate shot him a withering glare, which he returned. "What are you_ doing_?" Sawyer whispered. He glanced around superstitiously as if he expected aliens to beam him up to their mothership. Then again who knew with this island.

"I thought I saw someone." Kate replied calmly.

Jack's eyes just about bugged out of his head, "What?" Jack looked around alarmed reaching for the gun he thought was so inconspicuously hidden under his shirt in the back of his jeans. "Where?"

"Are you _sure _you saw someone?" Sayid questioned with a strange look on his face, like he was not quiet sure if he should deem her sane and believe her or find a straightjacket for her ASAP.

Kate gave the second withering glare in a minute to Sayid, who she thought she could always trust. _What a jerk!_ "Yes." She replied bitingly with conviction. "Look."

Kate was pointing to a patch of wet dirt, and some broken branches. Sawyer didn't see her point and decided it was smart to voice this, "Uh huh! I see him too!" Sawyer spoke with all seriousness and three heads popped up in surprise.

Sawyer pointed to clarify, "The little green midget standing there." He started to grin, covered it with mock seriousness. "Maybe he knows the way to oz."

"Sawyer!" The three groaned in unison, Sayid gave him a disgusted look, Jack shook his head with a small grin and Kate just glowered at him like he was the scum of the earth. "Funny." She stated after a minute in a not so funny voice.

"What?" He defended himself, his grin still lingering. Likely laughing from his own dumb joke, "I don't see nothin' there but a bunch of dirt 'n twigs."

Kate sighed, obviously she saw more, "There, that is half a footprint-"

"Sure it's not yours, Sweetcheeks?"

"We haven't been here before, _Sawyer_." Kate bit her tongue so hard she could taste blood to stop herself from saying more. "And here," She touched some leaves, "these branches are broken. Someone has walked here. Most likely was crouching or hiding here. And looking by the depth and size of the shoes," She pondered a moment, "I'd say probably a female, about a hundred pounds, shoe size eight."

"How'd you get a women outta that?" Sawyer asked suspiciously but still with a hint of interest, and maybe admiration.

Sayid spoke up, "The shoe is more pointed, that indicates a woman's shoe." He bent down to examine the area. "You're right. Someone has been here, and very recently."

"Do you think it is our people?" Jack questioned.

"Who in their right mind would come out this far by themselves?" Sawyer questioned.

"Locke." Jack and Sayid replied at the same time, looking at each other with a meaningful look only they understood.

"Yeah, but guys," Kate implored them, "This is a woman's shoeprint and last time I checked Locke wore men's shoes."

Sawyer opened his mouth to protest and Kate added; "Besides size eight is too small for him even if his own shoes got ruined or something."

They were all quiet. "Is it the 'others'?" Sawyer's voice was husky.

Everyone looked at one another, the same fear reflecting in each other's eyes.

X X X X X X

Jack:

They were getting closer. Or so Kate had said. She seemed sure that they were nearing the end of their journey, only Kate referred to it as the beginning of something much bigger. She reassured them that 'no' the monster had nothing to do with it. Since Sawyer had been so cocky as to suggest that she wanted to get eaten by _fluffy_ out there. Then Kate had replied that if he didn't shut up she would personally feed him to _fluffy_, and that is how the middle of the day had gone.

Kate followed a trail that seemed to go in circles. Kate again reassured them that they were not going in circles. That this was new territory they were entering into. And why would she lead them in circles anyways?

Jack had been keeping and eye on her. She seemed fine, except for every once in a while she would seem to see something and she would nod or smile in response. It was eerie and beautiful at the same time to see Kate smile, it warmed his heart, but what was she smiling at?

They were taking a break now from the islands overpowering heat and smothering mugginess.

"Kate." She looked up from a mango and smiled at him in questioning way. "You think we're almost there?"

"Yes." She answered right away without hesitation.

Jack sat down. He frowned. _How did she know this? _That is what troubled him._ How could she be so sure, and what was at the end of this journey? _

"Kate," He sighed, "What are you looking for?" His eyed bore into hers and she looked away sadly, putting down the mango.

"You think I am crazy." She nearly whispered, looking at the dirt.

"No," He looked at her, how disappointed she was in him. _Why can't I just have faith in her? Faith. Right… _"Kate I don't think you are crazy. In fact how can I? You haven't told me anything at all.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where are we going?" Jack asked.

Kate sighed, "To a group of survivors…I think."

"You _think_?" Jack looked at her hard, "How?"

"How what?" She was starting to get irritated.

"How are you leading us there?" She started to fidget. "It's not just the tracking. I know that." He stated.

Kate dropped her mango and got up. "You wouldn't believe me."

Jack jumped up and reached for Kate's arm, holding it lightly he rubbed his thumb over a scratch. "I would try." He admitted.

Her eyes sparkled with tears, "You'll just think I'm nuts."

"You _are not_ nuts, Kate. I could never think that."

She looked down and breathed in deeply. Recomposing herself to take a leap. A Leap of faith, "He's leading me." She simply stated.

"Who?" Jack asked when she didn't go on.

"My son." She paused, "Jesse." She looked up quickly. "I know he's not real, Jack… At first when I saw him, back on the beach, I thought he was real, but I know he is not now." She breathed in a shaky breath. "He wants me to find her."

"You're following a ghost?" Jack's expression held a funny remembrance, as if he actually believed her. Suddenly Jack smiled and shook his head. "Must be the island."

"What?" Kate asked worriedly.

"I saw my dad." Jack half chuckled. "The first week we were here, when everyone wanted me to be the leader and I didn't want to. I left for a while. Well, I was chasing my dad." He looked at Kate honestly. "He's dead, Kate. He died in Sydney."

"I know. You told me." She reminded him. "I'm sorry."

"He helped me. I know that sounds strange but I wouldn't have been able to do this leader thing if he hadn't helped me sort some stuff out first."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, when it occurred to Jack that he didn't remember them sitting back down.

"Is that weird?" He spoke sounding a little insecure.

"No, Jack, it is not weird at all."

"So doctor, what's the verdict?" She asked it causally, but her eyes held a fear.

Jack laughed and the fear seemed to slip away, "You're defiantly not crazy." He looked at his watch and then the sky. "You got the time, this thing stopped working a week ago."

This made Kate laugh and she answered, "Then I guess we should find this person of yours." Jack smiled as he helped Kate up and they went to get Sayid and Sawyer and pray that they wouldn't have to break up another argument. _Maybe she will be okay after all. This faith thing though…I better work on it._

X X X X X X

Someone Else:

"Hurry up!" Ana spat orders. "Whatever you can't carry I suggest you leave behind." With the sound of her voice the encampment grew silent. "We are leaving in one hour." The finality was definite, no one argued.

No one dared to challenge her except one person. "Hey." An angry mans voice reverberated filling up the area and squeezing out every other sound.

Ana had her back turned and she sighed and frowned before turning around. "What do _you _want?" She asked briskly.

"An hour is not enough time for me to prepare to transport 'the prisoner'." At this Ana laughed.

"Are you serious." It appeared that he was. "I don't have time for this. We leave in fifty-eight minutes, now I suggest you start getting your _dangerous_ prisoner ready to transport." She mocked him sarcastically.

Turning away from him she called to the girl who had seen the 'others' in the first place. "Qui-"

The man's face was turning red now. "I said that isn't enough time!" He growled.

She half glanced back. "Tough." And walked away.

After the man had stomped off, "Good riddance." Ana spun around oblivious to the girl who stood stealthily behind her and startled.

"Thought you would never get rid of that jerk. I still don't see why you haven't just ousted him and gotten Mad-"

"We've been through this before Quinn, I can't just _oust _him. He's not sick."

Quinn scowled at Ana. Surprisingly Ana smiled, almost softened a little. "Are you all packed?

"Yes." Quinn responded sullenly.

"Do you have enough food? Water?"

"Yes." She replied again annoyed. "I'm not a baby you know! Chanda's younger than I am. I can take care of myself!"

"I am aware of that. "Doesn't mean I am just going to let you run wild on this cursed island." Ana replied in a tone that was meant to scold but didn't hide the worry in her voice.

"I still don't see why we can't just oust him." Quinn returned to the previous argument.

"I already told you!" Ana's voice flashed back into bossy sounding.

"But-"

"No more buts, we gotta move!" Ana's briskness was back and she didn't have time for a fifteen years olds silliness. "Brett! Max!" And she walked off.

The area was in uproar. Everyone was panicked, some were afraid that they wouldn't have enough time to be packed and out of the area before the infamous 'others' arrived, and other people were panicking because they thought they were idiots not to leave right away. It was chaos, but needless to say, the one thing on everyone's mind was, the sixteen people who lost their lives the last time the 'others' had surfaced.

Quinn watched the whirlwind of people flash by as they rushed in and out of the tents. No one saw as she snuck off.

X X X X X X

Flashback:

"Maddie, who was that on the phone?" Kate was darting around making last minute adjustments to her hair and clothes while giving orders and quizzing her sister on safety protocols.

"Maddie?" Kate stopped. What was keeping her? " Madelynne! I am leaving any minute. Would you come down here…" Kate started to ramble on half to herself and half to Madelynne, "I know you are a teenager now and all, but you have got to be kidding me. Adolescent rebellion is not an overnight transition…"

Kate muttered to herself that she would not have any more children, then reminded herself that Madelynne was her sister not her daughter. _Funny._ She thought. She had practically raised Madelynne since birth and _did_ raise her when their mother died when Madelynne was four. Or at least acted like she was dead, and to Kate she might as well have been.

"Ah-ha!" Kate grabbed her key. "I knew you were around here somewhere." She spoke to the keys, a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

A slight shadow came over her face; this wasn't like Madelynne, "Madelynne Lilly Austin! You better have a good explanation for this!" Kate hollered up the stairs. When she got no response she started to descend the stairs. Which really consisted of five steps and a half turn, weird architecture due to the old style of the building.

"Mad-" Kate stopped short when she saw Madelynne huddled on the floor. "Maddie!" Alarmed, Kate dashed over to Madelynne and started to check her over for wounds or some horrendous explanation for this behaviour.

"Kate." A feeble teary sounding voice responded. Madelynne shook her head numbly, "I'm fine."

Kate looked panicked and amused both at once which was quite a bizarre combination. "When hell freezes over." Was Kate's skeptical response. At this Madelynne started to cry, suddenly, torrents of heart wrenching fear driven sobs.

Kate opened her mouth to speak, but could barely even grasp any words for thought. What could possibly bring this on?

Through her sobs, Madelynne gasped, "The phone was for you." It was then that Kate noticed Madelynne still clutched the phone.

X X X X X X

Kate:

"We're here." She said it so abruptly that no one had realized the meaning of what she had said for several minutes.

"What?" Sawyer asked after a minute, they were all still walking through the bushes and whacking at branches, "Where are we? 'Cause I don't see any street signs, honey."

Jack walked over to Kate and took her hand gently. "I think it's time you tell them the whole story." His eyes held hers letting her know that he had her back. He always had her back.

Kate looked away from him and nodded. _Why was it Jack was always right?_

"Uhm…well it is sort of hard to explain." Kate fidgeted.

"How about you start with the basics." Sawyer replied gruffly.

Sayid finally spoke up, "Way didn't you tell us we were going to another the camp?" He asked his hands on his hips, looking around.

"What?" Both Jack and Kate asked at the same time.

"What camp?" Sawyer asked.

Kate turned to Jack and asked him, "Did you tell…?"

"No, you didn't…?" Jack responded.

"Of course not, I thought… how did he figure…?" Kate looked very befuddled.

Sayid suddenly spoke up, "Actually, neither of you _told_ me."

"Then how'd you figure it out?" Sawyer asked, "Wait! Don't tell me. You're psychic!" He finished sarcastically.

Sayid simply pointed with a grin that could only be described as goofy, "I saw it."

Sawyer, Jack and Kate turned around and all jaws dropped at what they saw.

X X X X X X


	18. Boogiemen

**Author's Note:** I notice that the further i get in my story the more it strays from the true plotline of lost. So I am official naming this an AU story. Remember your reviews keep me alive and make my all the more ready to write more.

Also i am so so sorry it has taken me so very long to write more of this story. Honestly, school and work and lack of inspiration can really get in the way. So for my reviewers that have stuck around, Thank-you!

* * *

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 18: Boogiemen**

Fear is the answer and the problem.

What are you most afraid of?

But the monsters under my bed of course.

Jack:

"Uh-huh…" Was all Jack heard anyone say as they stared at the abandoned campsite in shock, 'Well, at least someone said something.' Jack thought as he opened his mouth and then closed it again, what was there to say?

"Well, Sayid finally stated the obvious as he was so good at doing, "Looks like they left in a hurry." He glanced at Jack with a half-grin. Perhaps he knew he was always the one to state the obvious.

"Gee, really?" Sawyer glared his way, "How'd ya guess." This snapped everyone out of their reverie.

Jack could tell they were on the verge of yet another blow-up, kick-butt, all out argument as Sayid coldly stared at Sawyer as if he was the scum of the earth, 'Why can't those two just _get along_?'

"Let's just get moving," He said before Sayid could make a move. Although Jack was getting to the point where he might just end up being the one to slam his fist into Sawyer's jaw. 'That guy just has a special way with people.' "How about we split up and see what we can find out about these _other_ 'survivors'. He put finger quotes around the last word. "Who knows who these people really are." 'We know all to well we can't just trust anyone.' Jack thought as he eyed Sawyer. "Oh, and Sawyer?"

Sawyer looked up at Jack with mild surprise. "Golly, Doc ya gonna give me a assignment?" He rubbed his hands together in mock anticipation.

Shaking his head, Jack fought off the irritability he felt towards Sawyer; he was just being an ass after all. "Try not to pillage to much."

X X X X X X

Everyone:

They were all somber as they silently went in different directions of the campsite to find out what they could about these people.

As it turned out it wasn't much of a secret, why Sayid had thought 'they' had left in a hurry that is. The whole encampment wasn't very big, but the state of disaster it was in made up for that. Consisting of a few caves and tarp tents clinging precariously to the side of the mountain was enough to make one laugh. It looked like it would collapse in a mild rainstorm. How it had survived for 48 days was a mystery, until further inspection revealed duck-tape in abundance keeping it together. "Ah… Good old duck tape." Jack mumbled to himself, absentmindedly.

Besides the poorly built and maintained structures, a mess of belongings scattered on the ground were mixed with footprints of all sizes.

"Whoa!" Jack cried out in astonished and excited voice alerting the rest of the group from their examination of the camp.

"What?" Kate asked anxiously. She had been unusually quiet, while her eyes darted everywhere.

As Jack held up a bottle of Aspirin, Kate was visibly disappointed and turned away to resume her search. But Jack was just about jumping for joy with his find. "How could they leave this behind?" He asked in an astounded voice." Jack's forehead wrinkled up with the thought.

Sayid looked confused, "Jack," He said it like trying to tell a kid there wasn't a Santa Claus. "It is a just a bottle of painkillers."

"No." Jack shook his head, glancing down his eyes gleaming with delight, "This." He moved to his side revealing that the box held all sorts of painkillers, antibiotics, other types of drugs, gauzes and pads and first aid kits. It really _was_ unbelievable.

"Oh." Sayid said intelligently.

Sawyer and Kate weren't as interested about Jack's find as Jack was. Sawyer just snorted his opinion as he continued to rummage though the belongings of people who could very well be dead. Kate on the other hand didn't even acknowledge Jack's excited shouts.

X X X X X X

Jack:

"Why would they leave this stuff behind?" Jack puzzled for the hundredth time, fifteen minutes later as Sayid and Jack packed the last of the supplies salvaged from the camp into there now very full packs. "Practically none of this stuff has even been used." His voice raised a pitch with the thought. "It is a good thing we are bringing this back with us."

Sawyer who was going through the last of 'other' survivor's bags replied shortly, "As long as you're the one carrying it." He eyed their two overstuffed bags.

"Wimp." Kate muttered under her breath. Sawyer glared at her through the mess of hair hanging in his eyes, up at Kate. "Your one to talk, I'd like to see you carrying_ that_ sweatcheeks." He smirked revealing identical dimples."

"We'll see about that." She smirked a smile all her own and walked over to Jack, presumably to help him carry the bags.

Wistfully, Sawyer muttered, "Always gotta go to the Hero, doncha?"

"Guys." Jack called from across the caves. Sayid and Jack were about ten metres away, near a concealed exit into the jungle. "Think we found which way they went. There are tracks here." Jack touched the prints the way he had seen Locke and Kate do." 'Eventually had to pick something up from them.' "Lots of them, maybe something we can follow."

Sayid nodded in agreement, "Yes, maybe they had a radio…"

He statement was a little off topic and it showed when Kate looked at him like he had just grown a second head.

Sawyer disagreed, "If they had a radio, they would have used it by now and gotten themselves outta this hell hole.

"…Or it is broken and they don't know how to fix it." Sayid continued, "If they have other electronic equipment I may be able to make a transmitting device."

"Fine, that makes lots of sense." He said cynically, "They leave the drugs but take the broken radio."

"Sawyer." Jack warned.

"Fine, fine, don't get into a hissy fit or nothin'." Sawyer answered. He chucked aside a duffle bag he had been ransacking. Grabbing his own knapsack now overflowing with what appeared to be playboys, he cursed.

"What now, Sawyer… stub your toe." Kate quipped.

"They remembered to pack the booze."

X X X X X X

Jack and Kate:

Jack finally noticed Kate who had been almost eerily silent during the whole exploration. Walking over to her he asked, "You okay?" He knew she would probably lie, but he had to try.

She raised her eyes to meet his. "I'm going to be okay."

"Going to?" Jack questioned concern knit into his brows. Why was Kate always to cryptic?

Kate nodded as if it was obvious. "Yep." And she turned away examining the walls, the floors… anything but him! Man he was never going to understand Kate.

"So," He shook his head, "What are you looking at?" He changed the topic, trying to get her to open up… somehow.

Kate shuffled her feet, "I don't know." She rubbed the back of her had across her forehead. "This place is just such a mess. It's hard to get a read off of this place.

Jack grinned slightly, "You know Kate, it's not your responsibility to save the world." He put his hand in his pockets. "You take too much onto yourself. You need to look after your-"

"Jack!" Kate spun around in frustration, "You don't understand!" She wrapped her arms around herself, "I was brought here for a reason and I don't have a clue what it _is_!

She turned away from Jack rubbing her sides furiously as if she was cold. She paced and frowned. "How am I supposed to save _her_, protect _her_, if I don't even have a clue where or even who _HER_ is!"

Jack moved closer to her, "Kate, you'll figure it out."

"Errrr!" She groaned stomping her foot. "Jack what am I supposed to do now."

Jack started to stand then reached his hand down with a rye smile, "Lets just go follow that trail out in the woods? Might give you some clues." Clues, clues, clues, if only…

X X X X X X

Kate:

They walked down the path slowly, following any trails there were. Which wasn't difficult considering it looked as if elephants had recently stomped through there. Kate went slowly, contemplating.

Jesse had led her here, so here must be where she would find something. Here she was and yet there was nothing. Nothing! How frusterating!

…And she couldn't even rely on Jesse's spirit to guide her anymore, what if she started going in the wrong direction.

The last time she had seen him, a few hours ago, of course it wasn't the real Jesse she knew that, but remembering the last time she had seen him as he pointed in the direction of this abandoned camp, brought tears to her eyes.

His sweet face was imprinted in her mind as he turned back to her. He waved then and smiled. The sweetest most angelic smile ever, then he had just faded away. And Kate knew then that she wouldn't see her beautiful son again. 'He's gone. He's gone for good.' She whimpered slightly, and then looked around guiltily hoping no one had heard.

Kate clenched her fists she couldn't break down. With a determined look she forged on. A branch snapped back as Sawyer walked ahead of her, letting it almost hit Kate in the face. She whacked at it angrily letting some of her frustration out. 'How dare it. Stupid tree!'

Suddenly something glistened in the dirt, half hidden by leaves and twigs. Stooping to pick it up, Kate's breath stuck in her throat as she rubbed the dirt off the quarter sized object.

X X X X X X

Flashback:

"Maddie, Shhhhh, Maddie, it's going to be okay." Kate pulled Madelynne into her arms, holding her close, rubbing her hair. "You trust me don't you? You _know_ I won't let anything happen to you. I will always protect you. No matter what!"

Madelynne whimpered in response, and Kate went on, "I've gotten us through so much. We've avoided the cops and feds, kept social services off our backs and even suspicious neighbors. You remember Mrs. Brianstein, don't you? Now _what_ a piece of work she was!" Kate reminisced.

"Ya." Madelynne whispered.

"You remember when she asked why my mother wasn't giving my a decent curfew. She was so indignant, that my mother should not let me out at all hours. Then she demanded to speak to mom."

"Or dad."

"Yes, then she asked to speak to our 'Father', so he could give us a good, what did she call it… 'good-old-fashioned-talking-to'.

"But she couldn't." Maddie contributed.

"No, because it was just you and me, and no matter how hard we tried to give her excuse after excuse, she kept pestering." Kate grimaced at the thought, then grinned, "That old bat."

"I didn't like her."

"Neither did I."

Madelynne had calmed down and now only the occasional hiccup was heard.

"But we left before she found out and everything was okay." Kate stroked her hair lovingly. "Just like it will be now. Okay?"

Madelynne just played with her locket.

Kate took her chin and moved her face so she could look her in the eyes and said in a sincere, serious voice, "We will be okay, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." Madelynne said, her voice stronger.

Kate went on, "And if you ever miss me or want to talk to me and we are separated for a while, just…"

"I know, I know, …just wear this locket you gave me and no matter what you will be thinking about me too." Madelynne looked skeptical. "You do realize that I don't believe in magical necklaces anymore, don't you?"

"Kate chuckled at this and the critical look on her sister's face. "Well…"

"KATIE!"

"Yes, yes, I know!" Kate yelled as she put her arms up to defend herself from her sister as she tackled Kate. "Please, have mercy on my soul." Kate mock pleaded.

"Whatever." Madelynne sat up, straightening out her shirt; she was getting to old for this childish silliness.

Kate sat up too, "You can still where the necklace if you miss me…"

"I know, I know, and I know you will always return." Madelynne softened as she saw the look on her sister's face and continued. "So as long as I've got this necklace I know I am not alone and you will be with me." Then she threw her arms around Kate. "I love you."

"I love you, too Maddie."

"Forever and always." They both sang in unison, and then dissolved into giggles.

X X X X X X

Kate:

"Jack!" Kate called out urgently. "I know who I am looking for!"

X X X X X X

* * *

Reviews feed my soul! 


	19. Brother's Keeper

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost, seriously if you think that, you really need some serious help!

**Author's Note:** Wow! I didnt' think this story would go on for so long. 19 Chapters, my longest story yet. So a huge thanks to all those wonderful readers and reviews. Your awsome!!

* * *

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 19: Brother's Keeper**

Who says I'm my brother's keeper?

Someone Else:

Ana's voice shot out amongst the hushed whispers, "Listen up everyone," She started to speak, knowing that people would automatically turn to listen, "we've been walking for two hours already, and" She glared at a group of people lagging behind her. "We are going to take a break. Twenty minutes, everyone meets back here. There's a stream just beyond the trees here, I suggest you fill up on water now, we don't know when we will come upon a stream next."

The group of wary travelers stated to turn away, when Ana's voice once again rang out startling them, "Stay in groups, none of us gets taken. I don't want to have to leave anyone behind." Ana turned away her face shrouded in a mask of determination, the appropriate look of a leader. But when the shadows moved and she thought no one was looking, her mask cracked and fear and worry shone through. Only one person ever saw this, his name was Mr. Eko.

"Ana, we need to talk." It was Eko; his skin glistened with sweat in the heat, outlining his muscles. Showing off the strength he had, some thought of him as a protector… others thought of him as a threat.

"Not now." She stated firmly and started to turn away.

Eko grabbed her arm. "Yes, now." His voice was calm, yet somehow managed to relay a dangerous edge to it.

They moved off to the edge of the group before Eko spoke again. "We shouldn't have let them go, Ana."

"We had no choice, he wasn't ready." Ana responded cryptically.

Anger flashed on Eko's face briefly, "And what of the girl?" He asked harshly.

In this, Ana placed her hands on her hips, and brought herself up to her full height and bitingly replied, "I said before, we had _no_ choice."

Ana turned away from him and Eko stated his voice softening slightly, "Ana, we always have a choice." With that he turned and left.

X X X X X X

Kate:

"You never told me you had a sister." Jack contradicted Kate's statement.

"Jack, believe it or not, you don't know _everything_ about me." Kate rolled her eyes. A new feeling of hope had spread its wings inside her.

Jack adjusted the straps on the backpack he was carrying, "I know, it just surprised me, that's all."

Kate looked at Jack suspiciously, "Right! And you weren't at all surprised that I had a son. Before…" A shadow pasted over her face a moment, then disappeared and a mocking grin appeared.

"Well…" Jack mumbled, "Okay, maybe that was a bigger surprise than you having a sister." He smiled, defeated.

Kate playfully punched Jack in the arm and Jack mocked crippling pain, they both laughed. Suddenly their eyes met, and she felt herself moving closer to him…

"Jack. Kate." Sayid interrupted from up ahead.

"Hey! Bonnie and Clyde, Mustafa over here thinks he's found something." Sawyer called out annoyed, his voice held an edge, he caught Kate's eye, disgustedly before turning away.

Jack and Kate let out a collective sigh, "Perfect timing, huh?" Jack chuckled.

"Always." Kate agreed, only slightly disheartened.

X X X X X X

Sayid:

"This trail appears to branch off into two directions." Sayid was explaining. _'In about two seconds Sawyer is going to say something very stupid… Then I will punch him.'_

"Really?" Sawyer snorted. "How'd you figure that?"

'_Ha! I knew it. Can I punch him now?'_ Sayid silently questioned himself.Kate squatted next to Sayid,_ 'Maybe not.'_

"Most of the people went this way." Kate pointed down an obvious trail, littered with footprints and half-eaten fruit.

"Yes," Sayid agreed, "and only two or three went this way." '_Maybe now?'_

"Why'd they branch off?" Jack spreading his arms out questioningly, "Wouldn't it be safer to stick together if they thought someone was coming after them?" _'How about now?'_

Sawyer guffawed, "Obviously they aren't very smart."

Kate and Jack looked at Sawyer with exasperation, before Jack asked, "Whatever you say Sawyer?" Jack turned his back on Jack and gave Kate a look.

Sayid's mind was wandering, _'I know who would go off by himself even in the face of danger, this person also has an IQ of about 45…'_ At this thought Sayid let out a little snort of laugher that no one heard but Sawyer who gave Sayid a suspicious look,_ '…Sawyer with his playboys.'_

"Hello! They packed the booze." Sawyer said like it was supposed to mean something profound.

'_Of course Sawyer would come up with some way to bring up the booze again.' _A look of utter misery passed over his face. _'Can I punch Sawyer yet?'_

Sawyer made a sound of disgust at their stupidity, "And not the meds." He directed this statement towards Jack. "And what idiot don't take the meds _and_ the booze." Sawyer finished.

"Sawyer." Kate protested saying his name and glaring at him. He could be so childish.

'_Please, please, please let me punch him.'_ Sayid stood up from the footprints, "We have to split up." Sayid was silently praying, _'Maybe I will get my chance to knock the living shit out of Sawyer if I have to pair up with the bastard.' _With this though, Sayid gave Sawyer a chilling grin.

X X X X X X

Sawyer:

'_That weird Iraqi keeps givin' me strange looks… I think he might be gay.'_ Sawyer shuttered at this thought and took a few steps away from Sayid. _'And he keeps snortin', what does he think he is? A horse?' _

"Sawyer!" Kate protested his name. God, how he liked getting under her skin.

Sawyer gave her a sexy grin. "How 'bout you and me leave these losers and go find us some lost-a-ways?" Sawyers proposed in what he assumed was a way no women could possibly pass up.

Kate looked at Sawyer.

Kate looked at Jack.

Kate looked at the paths.

Kate looked at Sawyer and shattered his fantasy, "Actually, Jack and I are taking this path." She stated bluntly before turning away to consult with Jack. Sayid made another snorting-horse noise.

Sawyer just stood there.

And stood there.

And then he opened his mouth.

But then he closed it.

"What the hell?" Sawyer finally spoke.

But nobody heard him, or maybe nobody cared. _'They've just heard me use that phrase too many times, that's all.' _Sawyer justified to himself.

Then he realized that Kate had chosen the path, which only two or three people had walked down. _'Now that just don't make sense.'_

"Uh, Freckles think you gotta a little mixed up." Sawyer pointed down the well worn path, "See I thought we were gonna go get us some tailies, not some freaks who decided to _explore_ and see what Jumanji might throw their way next." Sawyer cynically pointed out.

Kate didn't even look up, _'She just can't stand the sight of my handsome face without being able to make-out, that's all.' _Sawyer grinned to himself. "Sawyer I _know_ which path I am taking," Kate's irritable voice replied, whipping the smirk off Sawyer's face and replacing it with a scowl. "You and Sayid are taking _that_ path." Kate pointed to the well-worn path, still without looking up. Sawyer kicked a mango rind and sucked in his breath angrily. _'What the hell! Does she got a stick stuck up her ass!'_

"Damn it girl! I ain't gonna go anywhere with Ali Baba over here!" Sawyer raged. _'How could she do this? Women! They see a doctor and they get their panties in a knot.'_

Kate rolled her eyes, watching Sawyer out of the corner of her eye, "You don't like it Sawyer, then you can just turn around and go back to camp." And if that wasn't bad enough. "See if I care."

'Ahhrrrawwhhh! _!!!$$#…! She had no heart. Where there should be a heart there is none! I swear, maybe Jack should check that out, he is the doctor after all. Maybe she is the walking dead!' _"Why," Sawyer seethed would I go _back?_" Then continued, "I came to help-"

"Loot."

"What?" Sawyer hissed.

"You came to loot," Jack elaborated and Sawyer's face turned a shade of rouge in anger, "Loot n.(noun): To pillage, spoil, to steal; to rob especially during or following a catastrophe-"

"Jackass!" Sawyer took a step towards Jack, "You want a piece of me?" _'Who did he think he was? Just some doctor who couldn't get along with his dad and had a god complex, that's who!'_

Kate and Sayid stepped forward at the same time. "Stop!" Kate screamed. _'Wow. She actually looked upset.'_ Sayid smirked at him and Sawyer scowled back. _'Now he's just giving me the creeps.'_

Sawyer glared at everyone one last time before stomping off to his backpack, hauling it up and stared to march down the trail. "Damn you to hell, bunch a…" Sawyer's cussings trailed off.

X X X X X X

Kate:

"Sayid, are you sure you're going to be okay… with him?" Jack asked, concerned. "I don't want to have to be stitching anyone up."

Sayid gave a sly smile, "Not even Sawyer?"

"No." Jack relied firmly.

Sayid went solemn, "I know… limited supplies." He had heard it all before.

"But it would be nice…"

"Jack!" Kate admonished. "Sawyers not _that _bad." Sayid and Jack simply stared at her. "Fine!" Kate threw her hands up in the air before wandering off to her nap sack. "We should get going."

When Kate was out of earshot, Sayid asked, "How's she doing?"

X X X X X X

Jack shook his head in exasperation before replying, "Who really knows? She seems better…" Jack's voice trailed off as Kate moved out of earshot. It really peeved her off when people talked about her like that.

Oh she knew they thought they were doing what was best for her. Protect weak Kate. Watch over poor Kate. Make sure unstable Kate doesn't hurt herself.

It annoyed her to no end. No it more than annoyed her. Annoyed was a mosquito biting you on a relaxing summer day. This was a ten on the richter scale with massive aftershocks to boot. No, she was way past annoyed. She had been looking after herself for years. How could some stupid plain crash turn her whole independent routine so upside-down?

She'd been through hell and back.

Twice.

'_Come on Kate! Wake up, smell the flowers… or whatever they say. Time to get back to the real world. Reality sucks, everyone knows that. You know that. So what's the deal? Too scared of what you might see in the mirror?'_

"Shut up you little…" Kate froze. Deer caught in headlight style.

"Whine one more time and I'll make…" The man's voice faded off again, and Kate suddenly realized with an overwhelming sense of relief that the man's anger wasn't aimed at her.

Slowly she looked around for Jack and Sayid. They were nowhere in sight. Of course. When you need and big, tough man with muscles to match, he's not there. _'Isn't that just typical.'_

'_Wait! Did I just refer to Jack as a big tough… Aww, forget it, it's hopeless.'_ Kate stopped the pondering that would end in denial anyways, right away.

"Let go…." A soft, terrified squeal, jerked Kate into alert mode. "Leave-"

A man's voice yelped, anger resonating off of the trees in all its glory.

But the man's anger wasn't what Kate was feeling. A rage boiled in her. Simmering to a full out volcano erupting temper tantrum. One more word and Kate was getting ready to leap out of hiding. Somehow she had managed to creep to a spot and was crouching behind a large grouping of ferns. From her vantage point she peeked out tentatively, confirming the sight she knew was there. It was worse than expected.

"Kate…" Jack's hissed voice startled her from behind and she shot him an undeserving glare.

Jack was whispering something to her. She gestured to him, she didn't understand.

X X X X X X

Jack:

"Just wait." Jack was desperately trying to get Kate to understand him without getting the attention of a certain madman.

Kate started to move forward slightly.

Frantically, Jack called just a tad louder, "Kate! Kate, just wait, Kate…"

She may have heard him, since she paused briefly in her pursuit, but she gave no other indication since a moment later she had moved her hiding place to a tree closer to the commotion.

Jack's voice was getting hoarse from having to yell in a whisper. "Damn it! Kate, can't you ever just listen!"

A sharp scream shot out and then chaos erupted in a blurred haze or order, one event after another, a sequence in a perfectly logical order of events.

Yet it just didn't make sense as he watched her seem to move in slow motion, out from behind the tree, across the dirt path, and out of sight, every movement charted, sorted and stored in all its horrifying clarity for later analysis. The noise came later like the thunder after lightning, making its way from the event.

The sound was so loud, that at first Jack couldn't identify the sound. It sounded like a sonic BOOM. The great wall of China falling. A nuclear bomb exploding in his own backyard.

Then everything speed up faster, making up for lost time perhaps, and the sound.

A gunshot.

_Damn! _

X X X X X X

* * *

Thanks for reading. Okay a little thanks to my favorite writters, **Phoenix-Talon** and **BiteMeTechie**, their writting is so Damn good that it actually makes me want to write and finish my stories. So if you want to read some hilarious stuff go check them out!! 

Oh and don't forget to review!


	20. Protector

**Disclaimer:** Lost is soooo great, everyone who is reading this story knows that, so obviously you know who really created it.

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter of this story. It's got a little bit of humour (i think), a little bit of fluff and a whole lot of silliness. If you want to hear more, send me some ideas. I might write a sequel or another story, i just need ideas PEOPLE! Who knows. If you liked the story, drop a line and let me know. If you didn't like the story, please don't let me know cuz I don't really care.

Thanks to all my super reviewers for sticking with me!!! Your the best! Now onward and enjoy:)

* * *

**Riding On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 20: Protector **

Wind washing in from the ocean,  
The ability to be a soft summer's breeze,  
But not today.  
Instead, bristling with the power of a hurricane,  
"You better be afraid…"

Madelynne:

Blink. That was all she seemed to be able to do. Blink. Blink.

She looked at the man lying on the ground. She looked at the rock that had just flung itself through the air towards the man that was lying on the ground.

She looked at the gun lying on the ground. Uncomfortably close to said above man's hand. She looked at the bullet that had just hit the tree directly beside her head.

She looked at…

"Kate?"

Blink. Blink.

It was a lot of info for one girl to take in, let me tell you. Almost dying tended to do that to a person.

She was vaguely aware that Kate was using the keys she had just taken off on the unconscious marshal to undo her handcuffs.

Blink. Blink.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" Riiiiiight… Of all questions to ask _that_ was he best she could come up with.

"I thought you were dead?" And that one was sooooo much better. She gave up; blinking was just so much easier.

Blink. Blink.

She looked at the Marshal again and saw the fine pool of blood that was just beginning to seep from the wound on his head. "Is he dead?" The words came from her, but she didn't know why she had even asked. _'What do I care? He's made my life a living hell for the past two months, give or take. I HOPE he's _dead_. Good and _dead_. None of that come back to life crap.'_

Still stunned by the sight of her captor's possible demise along with quit morbid thoughts, really, of her own dead body in his place, which could have truly been a possibility had that rock not saved her life. And in such a timely fashion, too!, that she was startled to find arms encircling her body. Familiar arms, protecting arms,

"Kate," It hadn't felt real until she felt her arms. The comforting gesture of her protector, the one and only who had fought tooth and nail to keep _her_ safe. She had done everything in her power, everything, but she had been just a kid herself for most of it. She had done her best. And her best was good enough. _'But does she know that?'_

Panicked, a thought pulled itself to the forefront of her mind. '_What if this is just a dream?_ 'You're_ only dreaming this. How could she actually save you? You're all alone on this stupid shit-on-a-stick island, aren't you? You know what they say… 'easy come, easy go…'._

"Is this real?" Terrified she asked herself. The one dream she had, had every single night since she had come to be on this island, 'Had it really come true?' Or was this some sort of cruel cosmic jock? _'Would so totally figure.'_

Kate heard a teary laugh shaped sob escape her younger sister and she felt wet tears stain the thin fabric of her shirt, "Oh Maddie," She released her slightly, pulling back to look into her hazel eyes. "Yes," Her voice cracked. "Yes, it's real." Kate pulled her in for a hug even fiercer than before. "It's not a dream. They were both laughing and sobbing at the same time. It was quite sweet actually.

Maybe a bit too sweet…

It was a typical scene: a mother bear being reunited with her cub. Until the hunter shows up again, that is.

X X X X X X

Kate:

They were both so immersed in their overwhelming relief at having one another back, that they barely heard the almost inaudible click.

Of a gun. Incase you were wondering.

"Awww, well isn't this just the sweetest thing I ever saw." The marshal whose name no one really cared about, stood up unsteadily and carefully patted his head wound, grimacing badly, and aimed the gun at the two girls with the other. Honestly, he could have used a third hand to hold himself up since he was wobbling around like a drunk.

As long as he didn't pull the trigger like a drunk.

"Too bad it isn't going to last very much longer." The malice in his obviously very pissed off self was evident. "You girls are going to pay for this." A truly cartoonish twinkle set itself alight in the man's eye. Perhaps he was getting the 'illness' the other members of Rousseau's team had experienced. In that case there was really only one true course of action.

"I don't think so." Kate's voice was fierce as she placed herself between her young charge and the madman wielding a weapon.

The marshal, which will now be referred to as the man, since, let's face it. He's been on this island for how many months? What true law force can he possible be working for?

The man's lips turned into a positively hideous sneer and he took a threatening step forward. Which as it turned out wasn't _that_ threatening, since he nearly ended up landing on his ass.

Kate whose eyes were darting around frantically, suddenly landed on an object in the distance. Diverting her gaze she calmed herself down. It was time to play with the big boys.

Stepping forward an inch, she taunted the man, "Look a little unsteady, What? Your head hurt or something?" She drawled out as if she had no cares in the world. _'What the hell am I doing? I am going to get myself killed! Jack better pull this off.'_

A gasp came from behind and she could just picture the look of shocked horror on her sister's face. She could only hope that Madelynne didn't give away the plot that was playing out before her.

"You little Bitch!" His face turned beet red and if steam could have come puffing from his ears it probably would have.

Kate flipped her hair, "Oh, you poor thing," She mocked nastily, "Need an Aspirin?" She dug in her pockets, "Ooops guess I don't have any left."

For a second the man stared at Kate, "You have a death wish? Please keep it up; I would just love to have another _reason_ to put a bullet in your skull." The man caressed his gun lovingly. _'What a sicko'._

"How touching, you're kids will be so proud-"

"-_Don't_ you talk about my kids, MISSY-"He shouted drowning out all other sound.

"Oh, you _do_ have kids. Good thing you're on this island. They might _actually_ have a chance at being, say, normal…" Kate grinned she had done it. He looked like he was about to lay and egg, and he was totally distracted.

The man lunged at Kate, loosing his footing in the process and promptly landing on top of Kate. _'Ewwww, get it off, get it OFF, GET IT OFFFFF!'_

Like a prayer being answered from the heavens, the man, who by the way, smelled revolting, was lifted off Kate by two pairs of strong manly hands. God life was good. It had even stopped raining, when that had started is anyone's guess. Now if only she could get the horrible smell out of her nostrils.

"Stop! Please…." The man begged as Jack and Sawyer took turns beating the man to an absolute pulp, and Sayid on the side trying, not very hard by the looks of it, to stop the two before they killed him.

Kate and Madelynne looked at each other, "Everything's going to be okay now isn't it?" The younger women asked.

Kate looked at the man lying on the ground in a bloody mess, they had stopped beating him up, and had taken his gun and anything else of value.

Looking back Kate answered with confidence. "Yep, I have a feeling everything is going to be fine." Kate's eyes landed on Jack, he turned to look at her as if he sensed that she was looking at him. "Everything is going to be just fine."

X X X X X X

* * *

The End.

I know it was sort of a suckie ending. I didn't know how to end it. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you liked best and **REVIEW**!!


End file.
